Under Universe Tales
by black cat studio
Summary: What if Frisk had never even fall into the Underground instead Steven and Pearl falls into the Underground and helps the monsters escape? Of course they have to figure out a way back home. Steven and Pearl have to go on their biggest journey though the Underground to get back home. Will they be able to survive and make it back home?
1. Chapter 1

_**Arthur Note: I hope you'll enjoy this story. It's kinda my first time doing something like this specially the settings for Undertale. I know the last time nobody seems to like it so I kinda threw that off. I probably or may have some spelling errors or grammar but please don't judge on me. I'm still working on that. Anyways I hope you enjoy the story! **_

* * *

In a town where it's known for it's ocean vacations call Beach City, a young boy about the age of fourteen has black hair and wears a red with a yellow star shirt and blue pants was outside of the house that is up on the mountain stature of the beach. The boy was talking to his friend who has brown skin with long black hair, wearing a blue and white dress. The boy's friend look at the boy saying "I can't believe my parents let me stay with you guys for a little while, I mean it's the first time they had me be with you." The boy nods "I'm so glad they did, I like to hang around with you." The boy's friend giggled saying "Hey Steven, I wonder if the gems let me come to one of your missions someday." Steven shrugs saying "I don't know, that would be cool if you could come, Connie." Connie nods just then the blue lights was shown inside the room and went out in few seconds. Steven smiled knowing what the light was and so did Connie. "The gems are back!" They both yelled as they ran into the house.

Once inside there stood on a blue rounded like platform were three gems more like aliens but they are the protector of Earth. One was taller then the two, she has black hair that shape as a square, her body are mix with dark pink and light pink texture, has silver sunglasses over her eyes so no one can see her three eyes, has two different gems on each of her hand as well. The other one is a slight smaller but is skinny and thin, she has blonde hair point out the back of her head, she has a white gem on her forehead, wearing a blue like tank top without the straps and a yellow like pants but goes to her knees and a blue bow match with her shirt tied around her waist line. The last one is a lot smaller the the two but almost the same size of Steven, she has purple skin with long messy lavender hair with bangs almost covering her right eye, a dark purple gem on her chest, wearing a long black dress with straps.

Steven and Connie both met up with the gems and welcome them back. The gem with lavender hair said with a grin "hey Steven, Connie, check this out." The gem with lavender hair use her gem magic to make herself into a bird and flew around causing the lights above to move a little. Steven smiled saying "go Amethyst go!" The gem with the blue shirt huff yelling, "Amethyst get down now! You're going to break something!" Amethyst came down and turn herself back to normal, "aw… come on Pearl" she said "just showing them what I like to do." Steven and Connie both laughs, Pearl huffs saying "don't encourage her you two." The gem with the sunglasses step down saying "hmm… well I think maybe we should bring Connie to a place where me and Amethyst been to before" Connie smiled "you mean it Garnet!" Garnet nods and Connie began to jump up and down in joy so did Steven. Pearl look at Garnet and ask "Garnet, are you sure we should bring Connie?" Garnet nods "I think it'll do her some good and even Steven."

Steven and Connie stop jumping and Steven walk up to Garnet and ask "where are we going?" Pearl look at Garnet and ask "yes, where are we taking them?" Garnet smiled saying "to Mt. Ebott." Amethyst's eyes widened and yelled "no way, really Garnet, you're the best!" Pearl's eyes widened with concerned. Connie and Steven had no idea or heard of Mt. Ebott before. Steven ask "where is Mt. Ebott?" Amethyst said "well it leads right to the Underground of course." Steven scratch his head and so did Connie. Garnet said explaining, "you see Steven, Mt. Ebott is the home of the Underground where monsters of all shorts lives, the humans long time ago before we even came here to Earth had trap the monster in the Underground because they fear that the monsters would take their souls. At first they didn't but after the death of two royal children, the King of the Underground had declared to have seven human souls so they could go free. Six had already fallen, they only needed one more to break the barrier so the monsters could go free." Pearl said after Garnet had finished explaining "that is why we shouldn't go there. It's far too dangerous, if Steven or Connie accidentally fall into the Underground then we will never be able to get them back."

Connie look at Pearl curious "what do you mean you won't be able to save us?" Pearl sighs and Garnet help to explain to Connie more, "you see since the magic in the Underground is so powerful not even us gems could be able to use our gem powers to help you out. You have to find a way if you are able to survive." Amethyst said "ah… we're won't be getting near that place anyway just on the mountain that's all, right Garnet?" Garnet nods "yes, just the mountain. I've been there and it's really has a great view from there." Steven and Connie excitedly follow the gems to the platform which is know as the Warp Pad. Peal look at Garnet and ask "do you really think this is a good idea?" Garnet nods saying "indeed, as long they don't go near the cave, they'll be fine." Just then they all disappear in the blue flash of light. In a few minutes they all got on the mountain at least almost the top of the mountain and look at the wide open field below. Steven and Connie were both in gaze and amazed of how beautiful the countryside was. Garnet smiled saying "I told you this place has a lovely view." Pearl sighs and relax a little as she look down at the open field of the woods.

Just then Amethyst began to poke Pearl on the back, which made Pearl irritated and yell at Amethyst to quite it. Amethyst wouldn't stop till Pearl push Amethyst to the side and yelled to knock it off. Garnet turn and calm the two down so they wouldn't fight with each other. When the gems were sidetracked with each other, Steven happen to spot the opening cave not far from where they were. Steven point the opening to Connie and she nods. The two kids sneakily went pass the gems without a problem and into the opening of the cave. Connie said as she look around, "wow, it's so dark in here." Just then Steven stop Connie and she look down to see a big black hole on the ground that she nearly fell into. Connie thank Steven for stopping her on time. They both look down at the hole with curiosity. Steven said "I wonder if this is where it leads to the Underground." Connie nods saying "I would imagine it is. This must be the place Garnet was talking about." The kids were so distracted on the hole that they didn't hear the gems calling their names.

Connie was about to kneel down and wanted to test out of how big of a drop it was when she heard Garnet's voice, "Steven, Connie, get out of there, it's far too dangerous." Connie look over to see the three gems standing by the entrance of the cave. Connie nods and said "oh okay, come on Steven." Connie went walking towards the gems, Steven on the other hand didn't hear Garnet or Connie but stare at it for a moment. He then was out of his thoughts when he heard Pearl yelling at him to get out of there. He turned and saw the gems and Connie by the entrance. Steven said while turn to go towards them, "oh uh… I'm coming!" Steven was about to walk when suddenly cracks was heard below him, he look down when suddenly the rocks broke and cause him to fall. Pearl yell as she ran to grab hold of Steven's hand, "Steven, hang on!" Garnet and Amethyst went to follow, Connie stay of where she was at. Once Pearl grab hold of Steven's hand that when she trip and began to fall into the big wide hole. Garnet and Amethyst try to save Pearl and Steven but were too late. Pearl and Steven both fell down into the hole. Amethyst look at Garnet saying "now what do we do? We can't use our powers to help them." Connie came up and ask "are they going to be okay?"

Garnet sighs as it seems a long time before she spoke, "Pearl is a strong gem and I know her, she'll won't give up of getting out of there. Specially for Steven." Garnet led Amethyst and Connie out of the cave and soon they went back home with the Warp Pad.

In the meantime it seems like forever as Pearl and Steven both fell till they both hit hard on the ground. It took twenty minutes before they both finally began to wake up. Pearl was the first to wake up, her vision was a bit blurry as she saw lots of yellow things around her, she couldn't make out what she was even on. In two minute her vision came back and she could now see clearly that she was on a patch of yellow flowers around her. "What is this place?" she thought to herself. Just then she heard moaning not far from where she was, she turn to see Steven slowly rising in a sitting position, he too barely could see what he was even on. Pearl gasp and got up at first a bit shaky but able to get up and ran to Steven. "Steven, are you okay?" Steven look still blurry to see what was going on. He could see someone running right to him that soon he could see the person looking right at him though he couldn't figure out who it was at first. Once Steven's vision was back to normal he could clearly see Pearl asking him if he's alright. Steven blink for a moment saying "yeah, I think so." He look down to see lot of yellow flowers all around him, "are we on some patch of flowers?" Pearl sighs "yes, but I'm not even sure where we are." Steven ask "are we down in the Underground?" Pearl thought a moment and finally remember that she and Steven fell into the hole of Mt. Ebott.

Pearl gasp saying "oh no, now how are we going to get out of here?" Steven got up and ask as he was able to stand "why don't you use your magic to get us out of here?" Pearl sighs saying "it's not that easy. Remember what Garnet told you and Connie? Gems like us can't be able to just go right back up from where we fell, just like those six humans we have to find another way out." Steven ask "so how are we going to get home now?" Pearl glance down saying "we'll figure out, I promise." Pearl turn to look at Steven and said "come on, let's see where this path takes us." Steven nods as they went though the only dark hallway to got though. As they both got part way through the hallway there was a dim of light showing in front of them, there under the dim light is a single yellow flower just like the rest of the flowers back from where Pearl and Steven fell. But this flower was alone and it seems to have it's back towards them. Steven said "I wonder why there's only one flower here." Pearl shrugs saying "I don't know." Just then to Pearl and Steven surprise the flower turn to reveal it's face with fangs sticking out of the mouth. "Howdy" he said "I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower, it's nice to see you two here." He was shock when he saw Pearl but not to surprise to see Steven. Steven smiled saying "Hi Flowey, I'm Steven Universe and this here is Pearl." Pearl wave though she was a bit suspicious of Flowey. Flowey smiled "it's so nice to meet you two, hey you wanna see something cool." Steven nods saying "sure do!"

Flowey made his magic with little white pellets and began to move around Steven and Pearl. Steven laughs as he try to catch one, Pearl was a bit suspicious. "Steven, I think you shouldn't touch those." Steven said while still trying to catch one "come on Pearl, it's really kinda fun." Pearl look at Flowey who was still smiling at her. Pearl wonder if this flower is even to be trustworthy. Just then as Steven had touch one of the pellets his hands began to burn. "Ouch!" he scream in pain. Pearl ran to check on Steven's hand to see a little burn on his palm. Just then Flowey's face turn pure evil, his eyes turn hallow black sockets and his mouth began to drop some. Steven eyes widened as Pearl grab her blue spear from her gem and was ready to use it on Flowey. Flowey said "your an idiot thinking that I was harmless, well at least this gem knew that I was not to be trustworthy. So let me put this out straight to you both (Flowey's voice grew deeper and scary) in this world is either kill or be kill." Steven gulp as Pearl step in front of Steven to protect him.

Flowey smiles and soon use more pellets to attack, Pearl was able to destroy each one with her spear. Just then Flowey use more pellets and soon made the pellets surrounded Pearl and Steven. Pearl knew these pellets were too tough to destroy. She put her spear back into her gem and grab hold of Steven as they both embrace the pellets. Steven close his eyes as he held tight to Pearl's shirt and Pearl holding Steven close to her also close her eyes. Just then as Pearl open one of her eyes, she saw a big fireball hit right at Flowey, he scream as he was thrown to the wall. Pearl open both of her eyes as she look up to see a goat lady wearing a purple dress with a white symbol on it, has long floppy ears and her eyes are golden brown. Pearl had Steven to open his eyes as he look at the goat lady with surprise. The goat lady smile saying "it's terrible that a mean flower like him could hurt two innocent youth." Pearl and Steven both got up and Pearl smiles saying "thank you for saving us." Steven nods saying "yeah, I'm glad to be alive." The goat lady giggled saying "it was my pleasure. I'm just so glad I came here on time to find you two. Come let me help you though this Ruins." As Pearl and Steven follow the goat lady, Steven said "I almost forgot, I'm Steven and this here is Pearl."

The goat lady stop and turn saying "nice to meet you Steven, Pearl, which that is a pretty name." Pearl blush a little saying "uh… thank you." Soon the goat lady spoke "I'm Toriel the gate keeper of the Ruins. I come here to see if any children had fallen down here. It's my daily routine when I met with you two." Steven smiles saying "yeah, we kinda accidentally fell in here." Toriel took Steven's hand and said "come, let's continue on." Pearl nods as she stay close behind Steven encase she has to attack something else.


	2. Chapter 2

Toriel help Steven and Pearl to solve some puzzles like the one where they have to move a rock so they can pass through without getting hurt. Steven was enjoying it very much. Then they encounter a brown like dummy looking at them with anger. Steven backed away and Pearl was ready to pull out her spear if needed. Toriel explain to them that the dummy is uncertain of who they are and takes them as a treat. So Steven came up to the dummy and began to talk to the dummy. "Hi there, I'm Steven Universe it's a pleasure to meet you." The dummy tilts his head unsure of what Steven was saying but it disappear in the dark and let them pass through. Steven look up at Toriel and ask "why did that dummy took off?" Toriel smiles saying "well some monsters like him aren't use to human's like you or Pearl. Come let us continue." Pearl look at Steven and said "don't she know that I'm not a human?" Steven shrugs saying "maybe monsters aren't use to gems either." Pearl nods saying "that could be possible."

They soon came across a big open room with two staircase on each end and there in between the staircase was a big pile of leaves in the middle of the room. Steven ran up to the red leaves and play in the leaves. Pearl and Toriel both giggle watching Steven having fun. Just then Steven happen to look up to see a small glowing star in front of him. Steven's eyes widened with curious and when he touch it, the star heal his burnt hand that he got earlier from the pellets. Steven was amazed and look back and yell "did you see that?!" Pearl ask "seen what, Steven?" Steven yell "that star that heal my hand! It completely heal my palm." Toriel and Pearl both glance each other with confusion and Steven realized that he was the only person to see that. Toriel told them that they must keep going, so Steven got out from the leaves and join with Toriel and Pearl to go on in the Ruins.

Once they made it to the top and into another hallway Toriel stop them both. She turn to Pearl and Steven saying "I'll leave you two on your own for a bit. I'll meet you both very soon." Toriel took off leaving Pearl and Steven alone in the hallway unsure of what they may face next. Pearl kept Steven close as they both journey on into the hallway. There were more of those red leaves on the ground at least almost everywhere and there were big long white pillars on each side of the hallway. Very soon a big green frog with black eyes jump in front of them blocking the path so Pearl nor Steven could get through. The frog began to attack them with it's tongue, Pearl pull out her spear and try to attack. Steven grab Pearl's arm yelling "don't kill it, please Pearl!" Pearl was surprised to hear this, "what? Steven we must." Steven shook his head saying "look at it's face." Pearl look at the frog's face and saw that it wasn't angry at all, it was scared. Pearl sighs as she put her spear back into her gem and apologize to the frog for the misunderstanding. The frog nods as it soon hop out of the way so Pearl and Steven could go through the path.

As they continue there was another pile of leaves the same size as room they been to first with Toriel but this time there was a ghost lying there. The ghost was in the way and it seems to be in a trance or something but not sleeping. Steven look up at Pearl and ask "should we wake the ghost up?" Pearl sighs saying "there is no other way to get around this ghost." Steven walk up and ask politely "um… excuse me Mr. Ghost but um… can me and Pearl get pass you?" The ghost open his eyes and look at Steven then look to see Pearl walking up beside Steven. The ghost tilts his head and ask "are you two human?" Pearl said "well Steven is half human and half gem. I'm a full gem and I'm not a human." The ghost nods saying "you two must be the Crystal Gems." Steven eyes widened and ask "how did you know that?" The ghost laugh saying "I heard a little about you guys. Though I never met one till now. I'm Napstablook." Steven smiles saying "nice to meet you, I'm Steven and this here is Pearl." Pearl smiles seeing how friendly this ghost was to them. Napstablook nods "I guess you both want to pass through here." Steven and Pearl both nods their heads. Napstablook smiles saying "okay then, good luck to both of you." Napstablook disappear into a wall and was seen no more. Steven said as they both kept walking though the hallway "he's a real nice ghost." Pearl nods "though I wonder how he got to know about us." Steven shrugs saying "I don't really know."

They kept going when they had to face another frog, this time Pearl was reasoning with the frog instead of trying to fight it. The frog let them pass and they kept continue on through the hallway. Then they were stop by a few black spiders whom wanted Steven and Pearl to try out their food they bake and pay for it. Steven try it and pay the spiders some money though Pearl didn't since she don't need to eat to survive. Afterwards Pearl and Steven kept going when suddenly Toriel came out from behind one of the pillars which scared Pearl and Steven some but relax when they saw Toriel. Toriel told them that she only wanted to test them of how well they would do to go through the hallway by themselves. That gave Steven and Pearl in clear understanding. So Toriel took them to her home and once inside she took them into the kitchen and let them both eat pies. Steven enjoy the butterscotch cream pie, Pearl didn't wanted to be rude so she pretend to eat it but when Toriel wasn't looking she gave it to Steven to finish. Then they all went into the living room and talked for a little bit. Toriel explain more about the Underground and about the war between human and monsters. Pearl listen closely as Toriel began to tell more about the war. For Steven he was beginning to want to go back home.

So when Toriel finish telling about the war Steven look at Toriel and said "Toriel, I appreciate all that you done for us but I kinda want to go home now." Toriel said with a gentle smile "my child this is your home now." Pearl and Steven were both shock to hear this. Pearl shook her head "we have to get back home, we have friends and family who miss us. It's only right if we go back." Toriel sighs as she stood up saying "very well but I must do something before you go. Please wait here for me as I return." Toriel went to another staircase between the kitchen and the living room that leads down back into another hallway. Steven look up and ask "what is she going to do?" Pearl said "I have a bad feeling that she's not up to no good. Come on." Pearl and Steven got up as they both quietly went down the stairs and went through another hallway. They kept walking till they reach to a big purple gate leading out of the Ruins. There stood at the door was Toriel ready to use her fire powers to destroy the gate. Steven ask before Pearl could stop him, "Toriel, what are you doing?" Toriel stop as tears began to run down her cheeks, "why did you two come back down here with me?" Steven was confused of what Toriel was saying. Pearl sighs saying "please Toriel, you must understand this isn't our home, our home is up on the surface in Beach City."

Toriel sighs as she turn around to face Steven and Pearl saying "since you both want to leave that badly then prove yourselves to me. Prove yourselves that you both can survive!" Toriel began to throw fireballs at Steven and Pearl. Pearl pull out her spear as she hit each one to be out of the way. Steven saw one heading towards him that soon his pink gem grow and soon a big pink shield was form in his hand and he was able to dodge the fireball with his shield. Pearl look at Toriel and yell as she kept on hitting the fireball with her spear, "Toriel, please stop! I don't want to fight you, Please, let us go!" Toriel could see Pearl and Steven not wanting to really want to harm her so she stop throwing fireball and began to cry. "I couldn't even save two of you." Toriel look at Pearl and Steven and said looking saddened "there is one thing you must always remember." Steven shield had vanish while Pearl put her spear back into her gem. Steven ask "what's that?"

Toriel sighs saying "you both can never come back here again." Steven and Pearl look at each other then Pearl spoke up "we'll help you and the rest of the monsters escape here." Toriel only smiles as she petted Steven on the head and look to smile at Pearl before she left them both forever. Steven look up at Pearl and ask "so now what?" Pearl sighs saying "now let's see what's behind this door." Pearl went up to the gate and push it open, Steven came to help. Once they both got it to open there was a land full of snow. Steven and Pearl were both shock to know that there was snow in the Underground. Pearl grab Steven's hand and the two of them walk on the snow and once they got a little ways they turn to see the door closing behind them.

Pearl smiles a little before she and Steven both headed off into the snow which they will soon meet more monsters and may run to more danger along the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Steven and Pearl follow a path so that way they won't get lost. Steven happen to look at a bush and there at least poking out was a camera. Steven exclaim "there's a camera in the bush there!" Steven ran to the bush and began to make faces at the camera. Pearl saw the camera and wonder how in the world could there be a camera in the middle of nowhere and why it's in the bush for. Pearl just smile as she watch as Steven was dancing and making faces in front of the camera. Soon a laughter was heard not far from where they were. It sounded like a male's laughter. Steven stop as he and Pearl both look around to see if they could see who was laughing. There was nobody there to see. Pearl look at Steven saying "we better keep moving." Steven nods as the two of them headed on to the path.

They were walking when Steven accidentally step on a stick lying in the middle of the ground and broke it. "Oops" he said "sorry stick." Pearl shook her head but they both kept walking till they heard footsteps walking behind them. Pearl and Steven both turn but couldn't see anyone at all. They both kept walking on though every once in awhile Pearl will turn to see if she could see anyone following them. As they were close to the bridge with bars on the bridge that's when more footsteps was heard walking behind them. So Steven began to run with Pearl trying to catch up, they could hear the footsteps running behind them. Steven stop as so did Pearl when the footsteps stop with them. Steven gulp with Pearl whispering to him that she'll take care of whoever is behind them. Suddenly a voice was heard right behind them, "your humans right? Heh… never get's old. Don't you two know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand." Steven was too scared too so Pearl began to turn and was ready to get her spear out if she must.

When she turn all the way there she saw standing in front of her was a small skeleton has white pupil inside his eyes sockets, wearing a blue jacket with a white shirt inside, a black with two white stripe shorts, and pink fluffy slippers. Pearl saw the small skeleton holding his hand out to shake her's, so she slowly put her right hand out to place her's on his hands. Once she touch his hands a farting noise was heard, which made her to put her hand up and giving the small skeleton a disgusted look. Steven began to laugh when he heard the farting noise. The small skeleton grin saying "the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, never fails." Steven finally turn around hearing how funny this skeleton was and smiles seeing how friendly this skeleton is. The small skeleton spoke "I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton. It's nice to do some jokes with newcomers here." Steven said while shaking Sans' hand without the whoopee cushion, "I'm Steven and this here is Pearl." Pearl politely said hello to Sans with a small smile. Sans nods "nice to meet ya, welp I gotta say that was pretty funny."

Steven agree though Pearl didn't really think so. "So uh… where ya both headed off to?" Sans ask. Pearl respond "trying to find a way out, we both fell down here by accident and we must get back up on the surface again." Steven nods saying "yeah, we have friends who are missing us." Sans nods and said "welp you know that I'm suppose to be catching humans about now but ah… I'm not in the mood for it. My brother Papyrus he's a human fanatic. Oh I think that's him over there." Pearl and Steven look to see something far off the distance a tall figure walking towards them. Sans said "see those bars there, you can just go right through them. My brother put it there to capture humans but it easy to go through. Come on I show ya." Sans led the way with Steven behind him and Pearl close behind Steven. As they pass the bars that's when they saw the same figure only closer and looks to be a skeleton wearing a white body armor with a red scarf around his neck and big red boots. Sans said pointing at the purple lamp not far from the trees, "see that lamp, you two can hide behind there. Hurry, he's coming pretty fast." Pearl and Steven both hid behind the purple lamp, Pearl had Steven hidden well as she poke her head out a little to see what's going on.

The tall skeleton stop as he saw Sans looking at him with his hands in his pockets. "Hey bro" said Sans, "what's ya up to?" The tall skeleton yell with irritation, "Sans, you suppose to be watching for humans! What if a human comes and all you're doing is stand there doing nothing!" Sans said "you know me I'm a tired bone freak." The tall skeleton huffs angry, "I don't know about you brother, how am I supposed to join in the royal guard when I have you being lazybones. I the Great Papyrus must be the one to bring a human to Undyne so I can finally be in the royal guard." Sans said looking at the lamp, "you know you could look over by that lamp if you wanna." Papyrus groan in frustration as he began to turn to take off, "just go back to your post and watch for humans." Sans said while shrugging "okay, but ya sure you don't wanna look over by the lamp." Papyrus yell as he storm off back to where he came from "no!" Sans watch as Papyrus was seen no more in the snow, he turn and call out "okay you two, you both can come out now." Pearl and Steven both came out with Steven laughing of how funny Papyrus sounds. "I don't do it to be mean but that skeleton sounds kinda funny." Sans shrugs saying "yeah, but I gotta say he is the coolest. I do my best to make him happy. Shay he does kinda feel down to the dump today. Why don't ya two meet him sometimes, he ain't all that bad." Pearl said reminding Sans, "but he did say he want to catch a human."

Sans nods saying "he did but I know him, he's too naive to want to capture uh… him." Sans spotted the white gem on Pearl's forehead. Sans ask while looking at Steven, "heh… I suppose you're a Crystal Gem, aren't ya Pearl?" Pearl nods "yes, Steven is half gem and half human. I was very close to his mother Rose Quartz." Sans white eyes pupil disappear as he was in his deep thoughts. Pearl continue not knowing that Sans wasn't paying any attention, "so me and the rest of the Crystal Gems take care of him though his father Greg comes by to check up on him every once in awhile." Steven interrupt seeing that Sans wasn't listening, "ah.. Pearl, I don't think Sans is even listening." Pearl look at Sans as he just stood there like a rock not moving an inch. "Sans?" Pearl ask, but he didn't even blink. Steven yell his name that finally Sans white pupil return as he shook his head a little. He said "uh… oh sorry about that, what were you saying?" Pearl didn't repeat herself instead said "we best be going, but maybe we'll stop to meet your brother." Sans nods saying "I'm sure he'll enjoy seeing you two. Specially a half gem and half human like Steven." Steven smiled while Pearl urge Steven to get going.

Sans wave at Pearl and Steven as he use his teleport magic to go somewhere else. Steven was shocked to see what Sans just did. They both continue on though Snowdin of which the place is call. Steven began to shiver a little but kept on going with Pearl not wanting her to worry about him. She already had too much in her mind right now. So as cold as Steven was he wouldn't stop, he kept on going with Pearl trying to find a way to get back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Pearl and Steven were walking when they heard talking not far from where they were at. Steven smiled as he ran off hoping maybe could have whomever are talking let him and Pearl inside a nice warm house. Pearl yell at Steven to come back but he didn't hear her so Pearl ran after him hopefully in time before he meets with someone that may want to harm them. Steven ran till he saw whom were talking, he stop when he saw the same two skeletons from earlier. Papyrus was getting irritated with his brother Sans for being lazy and not collaborate any puzzles encase a human shows up. Sans saw Steven and said "hey Paps, look over there." Papyrus look over to see Steven standing not far from a gray rock. Papyrus yell "Oh my gosh, is that a human?" Sans gave a wink at Steven before saying "looks more like a rock to me." Papyrus saw the rock next to Steven and sighs saying "oh I see."

Then Sans ask "what's that next to the rock?" Papyrus look at Steven who was now giving both skeletons a confused look. Papyrus gasp asking "is that a human?" Sans nods saying "yup, but he's only half…" before Sans could finish Papyrus ran up to Steven saying "human, I the Great Papyrus shall capture you and take you to Undyne so I can be in the royal guards. Come on brother, let's go to our first puzzle for this human! NEH, HEH, HEH!" Papyrus ran off joyful then he had been earlier. Sans look at Steven saying "glad you came back kid, heh… welp at least Paps is now happy." Steven look at Sans a bit worry asking "uh… are these puzzles dangerous?" Just then Pearl came over and hug Steven when she found him. "Steven, don't ever do that again." Steven look up at Pearl and apologize to her for running off. Sans look at Steven saying "the answer to your question is yes, but don't worry. I got my eyes sockets on the two of ya." Steven smiled saying "thanks again, Sans." Sans nods saying "no problem, kid. Better go check up on my bro to see what's he's up to. See you two soon."

Soon Sans snap his finger and was gone in a flash. Steven and Pearl were both shock to see that but yet they walk on. Steven explain to Pearl that he met with Sans brother and what Papyrus is about to do. Pearl didn't like the sound of the puzzles and hope that they won't come across Papyrus again. Not long Steven and Pearl came across a snow path that looks to be like icy buy it's not. Just then they both look up to see Papyrus was happy to see them. "Human" said Papyrus, "I see you got a friend with you. That's great for I the Great Papyrus had collaborate this first puzzle for you. This puzzle is hard to get across without getting shock. It is filled with lots of electricity. There is however one path that has no electricity at all but that would be hard because it's all invisible to see. NEH, HEH, HEH!"

Pearl gulp thinking to herself "if only Garnet was here, she'll help us know where these dangerous electricity are." Papyrus pull out a small black box with a red button on it. "Now all I have to do is to turn this on" he press the red button and soon little sparks was seen at least two seconds then disappear. Sans came up beside Papyrus and ask "hey Paps, what's going on?" Papyrus turn saying "good you're here brother, these two humans are going to do my first puzzle that I the Great Papyrus collaborated."

Papyrus accidentally trip on a stone and soon touch his puzzle and got a huge shock causing his whole bony body to fill with electricity. Steven and Pearl both watch in horror but thankfully for a skeleton it really didn't hurt him at all. Sans said "better be more electrify there or else you may get shocking bone." Papyrus groan and ignore his brother's pun. Papyrus look at the remote in his bony hand saying "I don't think it's safe for me to keep this. Hmm… yes I know!" Papyrus without thinking walk across the pavement without getting shock and said giving the remote to Steven, "here human, take this and keep it safe for me." Sans tried not to laugh knowing what a goof that Papyrus was by going across and leaving his footprints on the path with no electricity. As Papyrus made it back on the other side he said with pride, "there now humans, try to survive my puzzle." Steven got nervous and said "I don't like that idea." Steven look up at Pearl and saw that she was shaking her head also trying not to laugh. Steven ask "what's so funny, Pearl?" Pearl said "look Steven, he left his footprints so we can get across safely."

Steven smiles saying "maybe these puzzles aren't so bad after all." Pearl lead the way with Steven following close behind. As they made it across the puzzle without getting shock, Papyrus was amazed of how they both made it out without being shock. "Humans, I don't know how you both did that without any trouble." Pearl look at Sans who was shaking his head telling her to not tell Papyrus of his mistake. So Pearl said "we have our ways of doing it." Papyrus said with stern "no matter for I the Great Papyrus have more puzzles that I collaborated. NEH, HEH, HEH!" Papyrus ran off leaving the three behind. Sans look at Pearl saying "thanks for not telling my bro. I don't want him to be disappointed in himself." Pearl nods saying "I understand and you are very welcome." Sans sighs saying "welp better go find Paps, see you two soon." Sans again snap his finger and was gone in a flash. Steven look at Pearl and ask "how does he do that?" Pearl shrugs saying "must be part of his magic power or something." Steven began to shiver more and felt his whole body began to freeze. He put his hands together as he soon felt his teeth began to shatter from the cold.

Pearl sighs saying "I have a feeling we're going to see those two again. I'm not worry about Sans but his brother is the one I'm worried about the most." Steven wasn't really listening, he was more focused on how cold he was. Soon he began to cough but soft so Pearl wouldn't hear it. Pearl look around and said "we better keep moving." Steven nods as they both walk till again they met up with the skeleton brothers. Again did another puzzle and Pearl was the one to figure the puzzle out. It gone on like that for a long time. Just as Pearl and Steven were walking, Steven could feel his whole body go numb and he was now getting worse. He stay far back from Pearl so she wouldn't notice how cold he was. Also his feet were getting heavy which was slowing him down. Each time he cough, he would cough in his shirt so it wouldn't be loud to hear. Steven began to realize that he may not be able to make it out of Snowdin unless they find a warm place to go into.

In few minutes Steven fell down and wasn't able to get himself up, he was shaking so badly and he try to yell to Pearl to help him but his lungs were frozen from the cold as well. When he did call for Pearl it was only a whisper tone. He lay there helplessly hoping that Pearl would realize that he was not with her and would come to find him. He lay on the wet cold snow for a long time till he could hear Pearl's voice calling him. He wanted to call out to her but he was unable to now even move his head up from the snow. Just then as he thought he was going to be out alone, he felt someone picking him up and putting him over their back. Since now Steven's was having trouble opening his eyes. At first he thought Pearl found him and carrying him but when he was able to open his eyes a little he could see the person wearing a blue jacket. Steven ask in a whisper "Sans, is that you?" Just then Sans' voice spoke "hang in there kiddo, I'll get you inside. I bet Pearl doesn't know you're sick." Steven smiles knowing that Sans somehow found him and taking him somewhere inside hopefully warm. Steven soon close his eyes and soon pass out on Sans' back.

Sans look at Steven as he was walking saying "gee this kid ain't use to the cold weather. Then again he is half human so I suppose that explains it." Sans walk Steven all the way to his house to get warm up and out of the cold.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note:**_ _ **Sorry for the long wait, been busy with things at home that I never really got time to get to this story till now. Anyways thanks for reading and to those who favor and is following this story. I really appreciate it. It's gives me Determination to keep going.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Pearl kept looking around for Steven wondering where he was. She was wondering if something bad happen to Steven without her notice. Just then Pearl look up and stop when she saw two white dogs with black cloak and their hoods over their eyes began to sniff. She froze seeing these two can't see her but can definitely smell her. She put her hand over her gem ready to pull out her spear. The two dogs soon stop and smell her shirt, then they began to use their paws to feel her. Pearl was freak out of what they doing though she wonder if these two are blind or something. The two dogs did this for a little while till one on the right of Pearl spoke up, "are you a Gem?" Pearl was surprise that this male dog had an idea of what she is. Pearl spoke "yes, my name is Pearl." Then the other dog on the left ask "what kind of gem?" Pearl turn to the female dog and said "I'm a Crystal Gem, I use to fight with Rose Quartz." The two dog stop touching and smelling as they walk in front of Pearl and stood side by side together.

Then the male dog spoke "well then since you are a good friend of Rose then we will let you pass." The female dog said "oh let us introduce ourselves to you first." The male dog nods saying "good idea, you start darling." The female dog giggled then said with a small curtsy "I'm Dogaressa, me and my dear husband are one of the royal guards." Then the male dog spoke "I'm Dogamy, it's a pleasure to meet a Crystal Gem also a friend of Rose Quartz." Pearl was about to ask them how they knew about Rose Quartz but they disappear into the trees. Pearl was surprise of how fast those two can move like that. She sighs as she kept on calling Steven's name hoping that he may come or even respond to her call. No luck. Pearl was began to panic inside and try to move faster to find him. "Did something happen to him?" she thought "or is he lost? Or maybe he's hurt and I don't even know about it?" Pearl didn't know what to think at all. All she wanted to do is to find Steven and get out of the Underground.

Meanwhile Papyrus came walking to his small brown house with four windows showing in the front and with brown wooden stairs leading to the door. Papyrus walked in when to his surprise to see Sans taking care of Steven. Sans had Steven on the couch and putting two big warm blankets on Steven to keep warm. Papyrus asked "Sans, why is there a human in our house?" Sans look up saying "I had to bring him, he's was so cold he could had died out there." Papyrus gasp and ask "is the human going to be okay?" Sans nods saying "as long he gets lots of rest and keep warm then he'll soon get better." Sans look up at Papyrus and ask "Paps, can you stay with him till I come back?" Papyrus nods, "of course brother, besides it is not fair for me to capture this human if he's sick." Sans sighs saying in relief "thanks, I'll be back." Papyrus stop Sans asking "wait, where are you going, brother?" Sans turn saying "getting the kid's friend, I'm sure she's pretty worry about him." Papyrus nods in understanding.

Sans snap his finger and he was soon gone in a flash. Papyrus turn to look at Steven who was still pass out on the couch. Papyrus check Steven's head and realized that Steven's head was very warm. Papyrus shook his head saying "poor human, that cold must have gotten him a high fever. Get well soon human. When you wake up I'll make you my spaghetti to warm you up." Papyrus went into the kitchen and began to cook some spaghetti for Steven when he wakes up.

It was a long time and Pearl was getting more worry than before. She kept looking around when suddenly a strange looking creature had came up to her. The creature was a shape like a UFO, three spikes pointing out of it's head, two narrow arms with four legs, two rectangle eyes on each end of the body, and a swollen lips. Pearl stop as she look at this strange creature who look up at her with disgust. "What are you?" the creature ask. Pearl was about to speak when the creature began to insult her of how she looks. Pearl step back and said insulted "excuse me, you have no right to say that to me." The creature cross his arms saying "oh yeah, then how did you end up here in Snowdin, I never seen you around here before." Pearl said with frustration "well for your information I had fallen here with someone I care of and looking for." The creature huff saying "oh, I see well then you must be from the surface." Pearl nods saying "that I am." The creature huff in irritation.

Pearl ask "so I believe you live around here?" The creature said with rudeness "well duh, what do you expect." Pearl was now getting upset at this creature of how rude this creature being. Soon the creature sneeze without covering it's mouth which cause Pearl to give the creature a disgusted look. The creature saw Pearl's reaction and ask "what? Do you know when to be respectful to someone?" Pearl wanted to pull her spear out and get rid of this creature but, she didn't. Steven's pleading voice when she was about to kill that frog early in the Ruins kept ringing in her head, "Don't kill it, please Pearl!" Pearl sighs and try to be nice to the creature again, "you see all I want to do is to find Steven, he means a whole lot to me." The creature ask "what is he a cat?" Pearl growl yelling "no, he's a half human and half gem!" The creature ask with rudeness "oh so is he a gem human freak?" Pearl stump her feet when a voice yell out "that's enough, Jerry!" Jerry and Pearl turn to see Sans walk out from between the trees with his bony hands in his pockets. Jerry huff and storm off away from Pearl and Sans with anger.

Sans look at Pearl saying "don't worry about him. He's always that way, no one here likes him anyways." Pearl said "yes, I can see why." Sans look at Pearl and ask "your looking for Steven?" Pearl's eyes widened with surprise asking "how did you know that?" Sans put his head down a little and said "I found him lying in the snow freezing cold so I took him into my house. Paps is with him right now." Sans look up seeing Pearl's nervous look when he told her about Papyrus with Steven. Sans said reassuring Pearl "don't worry, he promise to not capture him or take him to Undyne." Pearl sighs in relief and ask "can I see him, please?" Sans nods saying "let's take my shortcut to get there." Pearl look at Sans in confused but she had to trust him since he help her and Steven to solve those puzzles and stop Jerry for not causing her to go insane.

Sans put his right bony hand out and said "hold my hand and we'll be there in a flash." Pearl hesitate for a moment but she slowly put her hand on Sans' and held it. Sans pull his left bony hand out and snap his finger and a few minutes they were both in front of his and Papyrus' house. Pearl was shock yet a bit shaken of what happen. Sans look up and ask "whoa, are you okay?" Pearl shook her head a few times before she spoke "yeah, I'm fine. Let's just go in." Sans nods as he led Pearl inside the house. Once they both went inside, Pearl saw Steven and yelled his name as she ran to be by his side. Sans saw how concerned Pearl was for Steven. Sans sigh saying "I figure a blanket would do him good to get warm up. I made sure the heater is about 77 degrees. He should get warm up pretty soon." Pearl nods slowly while she rub Steven's hair.

Sans could see tears began to flow down on Pearl's cheeks. Sans walk to Pearl as he put his bony hands on Pearl's shoulder saying "don't worry me and Paps won't let nothing happen to him." Pearl look up at Sans with tears flowing out of her eyes saying tearfully "thank you for all your help, Sans." Sans nods saying "no problem, Pearl."


	6. Chapter 6

Papyrus came into the living room and said when he saw Pearl "oh hello there human friend. Glad you have come. For I the Great Papyrus have made spaghetti for the two of you." Sans laugh saying "Paps, Pearl don't need food to survive at all." Papyrus eyes sockets widened and ask "what do you mean Sans? I thought humans suppose to eat to survive like we do." Sans said "that may be true for humans but Pearl don't because she's a gem and gems don't need to eat." Papyrus scratch his head in confusion. Pearl didn't look up at Papyrus, she was more focus on Steven. Sans turn and said "but for Steven he's a half human so I suppose he need to eat. Right now he needs rest." Papyrus sigh seeing how worry Pearl is for Steven. Papyrus look at Sans and ask "how long do you think the human going to sleep?" Sans look at Steven and said "I don't know bro, probably a while." Papyrus sighs saying "poor human."

Night time came and the skeleton brothers were getting ready for bed. Pearl sat down on the chair not far from Steven and watch to see if Steven is going to wake up. She happen to hear Papyrus and Sans walking down the stairs. She look up to see the two skeletons coming up to Steven to see if he's awake. Sans sighs saying "I figure it would be a while." Papyrus look at Sans asking "do you think the human won't be awake till morning?" Sans nods saying "yeah, I think he'll be sleeping through the night." Pearl sighs and Sans could see how worried she was. Papyrus said before leaving "well good night Sans, human's friend." Pearl didn't know why Papyrus wouldn't call her by her name or Steven's name. She didn't ask anyways. Papyrus went up the stairs and went into his room making sure he shut the door behind him. Sans turn to Pearl and said "welp better get to bed myself, I suppose you don't need no sleep either." Pearl shook her head and Sans was about to leave when Pearl stop him, "Sans, wait." Sans turn to face Pearl and ask "what's wrong?" Pearl look at Sans and ask "how did you knew about us Crystal Gems? When I mention about Rose, you froze or something? Why?" Sans look away for a moment then walk up to Pearl and stood in front of her.

Sans gave a huge sigh saying "welp better tell ya sooner or later huh? Anyways it all started when I was a youngster before Paps was even born."

* * *

 **Start of Flashback…**

 _Sans was with his father in the royal laboratory. He look at all the books and the machine his father had in the lab. His father wearing a long white coat, black shoes, has a scar on his right eye socket was working on a new project for the king. Sans look at his father asking "daddy, can I go play with Asriel?" Sans' father turn and said "no Sans, you can play with Asriel when I'm done making this blueprint to show to the king." Sans sighs saying "oh okay, daddy." Sans went back to look at some books. He sat down and began to read a book about souls, for a little kid, he was smarter for his age. Sans was able to catch on quickly with lots of things around him, sometimes he teach himself to do things. When he was born he was walking in two days after his birth and he started to talk a day after. Which of course impress both of his parents._

 _Though Sans love learning about the humans souls he was bored. He wanted to play with the king's son. So he got up and without letting his father know he sneak out of the laboratory and ran off to find Asriel, prince of the Underground. He was running so fast that he didn't even watch where he was going. He didn't look in front of him when he bump into a pillar which cause him to knock out. Sans began to see stars going round in circles. He then heard a female's voice asking "oh are you alright, little one?" It took Sans a while to get himself in focus, once he did there stood in front of him a very tall lady with long curly pink hair, pale skin, wearing a long white dress a pink star in the middle with a pink gem in it. The lady smiles asking "do you need any help of getting up?" Sans let the lady help him up and when he stood up, he ask "who are you?" He never remember seeing this lady in the Underground before especially in Asgore's kingdom._

 _The lady smiles saying "I'm Rose Quartz, the leader of the Crystal Gems." Sans tilts his head asking "what is the Crystal Gems?" Rose giggles saying "that is who I am and along with my two others gems." Sans nods but a bit confused of what she means. Rose ask "what is your name little one?" Sans was about to tell Rose his name when his father's voice was heard, "there you are young man!" Sans turn to see his father running up to him and picking him up. His father carry Sans in his arms and scorn Sans for running off. Sans apologize for making his father worry about him. Rose smiles asking "oh is this you son, Dr. Gaster?" Gaster look up and nods saying "indeed, this is my son Sans. He's the curious one and get's himself in trouble." Sans look up at his father then to Rose. Rose giggle saying "he's a cutie." Sans look at his father and ask "you know who she is?" Gaster nods saying "she's a very good friend to King Asgore." Rose nods saying "indeed, me and him both work together when necessary." Sans asked while tilting his head "will I see you again?" Rose laughs saying "of course, I'm always not far from the King's family."_

 _Just then a young goat boy with floppy ears, wearing a green with one stripe sweatshirt and brown pants saw Sans and ask looking at Gaster, "Dr. Gaster, can I play with Sans?" Gaster look down at Sans and nods as he let Sans down. Sans thank his father for letting him play with Asriel. The two boys ran off to the king's throne room. Rose and Gaster happily watch their kids go play with each other._

 **End of Flashback…**

* * *

"So afterwards Dad told me all about you gems and how you gems do things much different than monsters and humans." Pearl nods and ask "so if Rose was able to come here why didn't she took us here in the first place?" Sans explain "well ever since the death of the King's two kids, he and Rose kinda broke their friendship well the king did. I really don't have any idea what came down but Rose never return. I'm kinda surprise she didn't tell you gems about it." Pearl agreed, "I know, she always have told me every secrets she has. I was her close friend, we were so close and always had fought together." Sans thought a moment then said "you know Rose did told me about you though she never said your name. Were you the one who train yourself to fight so you can protect her?" Pearl nods saying "I am. I swear to never lose her but I lost her on the day Steven was born." Sans nods saying "hmm… so Steven is the son of Rose Quartz?" Pearl nods as Sans sighs saying "gee, let's see if he wakes up tomorrow, if not then he might have to go to Alphys."

Pearl look at Sans and ask "who's Alphys?" Sans said "oh she's a royal scientist, ever since dad mysteriously disappear she's taken his place." Pearl nod a little, look towards Steven who's still pass out on the couch. Sans said as he walk to the stairs, "welp see ya in the morning, hope the kid gets well soon." Pearl nods saying "you too, Sans." Sans walk up the stairs and went into his room. He slowly walk into his room, locked his door and went to his messy bed. Pearl look at Steven before she sat back in the chair and waited to see if maybe Steven would wake up earlier than expected.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note:**_ _ **I wanted to have a little flashback of Sans as a little baby bones. Just to let you know that I forgot to mention in the flashback story, Sans was wearing a blue and white stripe shirt. Since kids in the Underground wear a stripe shirt, thought Sans was wearing a stripe shirt when he was a kid. Anyways this isn't the only flashback I'm going to have in this story. There is going to be another one but a long ways away. Not telling you when or what's that about. I'll ruin the story. Again thanks for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Early in the morning, Steven began to open his eyes a little at a time. His vision was pretty blurry but he knew that he was lying down on something warm and cozy. He couldn't remember much but he did remember the last time he was following Pearl and was pretty cold till he fell. He couldn't remember anything after that. Steven vision came clear as he saw the lights were on and found himself lying on a brown couch with two big brown blankets over him. "Where am I?" he wonder. Steven sat up on the couch while holding the blankets in his hands. Just then a high pitch male's voice was heard in the kitchen saying "maybe we should go to Dr. Alphys if he don't wake soon." Steven tilts his head when Pearl's voice was heard talking "I do agree, I don't want to see him this way. I'm so worried." Steven wonder why Pearl was with Papyrus for. Just then he turn to see Sans walking up to him. Steven smiled a little glad to see Sans.

"Hey kid" Sans said, "just thought to come and check up on ya. How do you feel?" Steven said "a bit weak but I think I'm alright." Sans put his bony hand over Steven's head then said "yup, looks like your fever had broke. That's a good sign." Steven was confused of where he was at. "Uh… Sans where am I?" Sans said while putting his bony hands back into his pockets "you're in my and Paps house. I found ya lying outside so I bring you in to warm up. So I went to find Pearl and also bring her here too." Steven now understood why he was hearing Papyrus and Pearl's voice earlier in the kitchen. Papyrus ask loudly "Sans, is the human up?" Sans call out "yup, he just woken up!" Pearl ran in and began to tear up when she saw Steven. She ran to Steven and gave him a hug, Steven retrieve the hug in return. Papyrus walked and said after Pearl let go of Steven, "glad your awake human, we almost took you to Dr. Alphys. How are you feeling?" Steven told Papyrus that he feels okay but still on the weak side. Papyrus said "rest well human, I the Great Papyrus shall make spaghetti for you to eat." Papyrus walk back into the kitchen to make more spaghetti.

Pearl wipe her tears away and look at Steven saying "thank goodness you're alright. Next time let me know when you're not feeling well." Steven look at Pearl saying "I didn't want you to worry more then you already are." Pearl smiles saying "oh Steven, I'm always may be worry but I do it because I care about you. I may lost your mother but I tend to not lose you." Steven smiled at Pearl and gave her another hug. Sans stood watching Pearl and Steven having their reunited reunion. He could see how much they both care for each other. Kinda how he and his brother feels for each other. Sans look back as Papyrus walk into the living room with a plateful of spaghetti. "Here you are human" said Papyrus, "a nice treat to warm you right up." Sans laughs saying "your the coolest bro." Papyrus smiled wide saying "I know I am, Sans."

Papyrus put the plate on Steven's lap and back up to see if Steven really likes his spaghetti. Steven twirl the fork in the spaghetti and lift it up to his mouth to try it. He tried to not make a face that meant that he didn't like it. Steven gave a thumbs up and swallow the spaghetti saying "it's uh… really good." Papyrus gasp saying "you really mean it human, oh my gosh! Finally someone who likes my cooking! Unlike those who don't enjoy it so much." Papyrus gave Sans a stern look while Sans just shrugs not saying anything. Papyrus said while he ran back into the kitchen, "I shall make some more. NEH, HEH, HEH!" Sans turn to Steven when Papyrus was out of sight saying "you don't need to eat it, I saw that expression of disgust on your face." Steven was surprised that Sans could see how much he didn't enjoy Papyrus' cooking. Pearl grab the plate and put it on the table saying "I just put it here then later I'll just throw it away." Sans grab the plate and said heading to the front door, "better yet just put it on the porch, I'm sure that Annoying Dog would come and eat it up." Sans open the front door and put the plate right on the porch then shut the door.

Steven yawn saying "I think I should go back to sleep." Pearl nods saying "go ahead, I'm in no hurry. As long you get better that's what it matter to me." Steven smiled as he began to close his eyes and lay himself back down on the couch. Pearl put the blanket back over Steven and said while making sure his whole body was cover up, "sleep well Steven, get better soon." Pearl gave a small kiss on Steven's head before he fell back to sleep. Sans sighs saying softly "get well kid, you gonna need it." Just then Papyrus came back in with another plate of spaghetti in his hands, he turn to see Steven back to sleep. Papyrus ask worryingly "is the human sick again?" Sans shook his head saying "nope, just went back to sleep. He did had a long day yesterday." Papyrus sigh in relief saying "well I suppose I save this till later." Papyrus walk back into the kitchen to put the spaghetti into the refrigerator till Steven wakes back up again. Sans look at Pearl saying "welp since it may be a while for him to wake up maybe I could give you a tour around Snowdin." Pearl wasn't too sure if she should leave Steven alone. Sans said seeing Pearl's concerned expression, "hey don't worry, my bro will keep an eye sockets on him." Pearl smiled and nods her head as she kept her focus on Steven.

Papyrus came back in the living room when Sans said "hey Paps, I'm going to show Pearl around Snowdin. To get mind off of things for a bit. Can ya stay here with Steven till we return?" Papyrus said with pride "why of course brother, I would love too." Sans thank his brother as he and Pearl left the house. Papyrus thought that since Steven was going to be asleep for a while that he'll do some housework. Papyrus sighs saying "I better see if Sans' room needs to be clean. I wouldn't doubt that I would have to knowing him, he always have that room filthy dirty." Papyrus went upstairs and up to Sans room to clean the bedroom.

In the meantime Sans use his teleport magic to get to Snowdin, Pearl was still a bit shaken but began to get use to Sans' shortcuts. Pearl was surprise of how small the town was, it was even smaller than Beach City. Sans said "welp, better show you some things around here. Hey there's Greater Dog." Pearl look to where Sans was looking at and there coming up to them was a big white dog with a big huge black armor on holding a spear in its right paw. Sans said as the dog stop in front of them, "hey there Greater Dog, nice to see you barking around again." The dog laughs then turn to Pearl, it barked to Sans. Pearl look at the dog in confusion. Sans nods saying "nah, she's no treat. She's a Crystal Gem." Greater Dog barked again and Sans answer "she's a close friend to Rose Quartz, she's here with Rose's son Steven." Greater Dog was silent as it look at Pearl with surprise but after ten minutes of staring at Pearl, giving her an eerie feeling about the dog. Greater Dog barked again while it bow before Pearl. Pearl just look at Greater Dog with confusion. Sans said knowing that Pearl doesn't understand what Greater Dog is saying "he's just being respectful to you and glad to meet you."

Pearl smiled as she and Greater Dog both shook hands (paws). Sans said "I'm just showing her around, Steven is sick and is on the watch of my bro. Once he get better they'll going to find their way out of here." Greater Dog barked with a concerned face. Sans nods saying "yeah I know, don't worry I got my eyes sockets on them both. I know what the king do if he see's Steven." Pearl gave a confused look at Sans. Sans look towards Pearl saying "tell ya later." Greater Dog bow one more time in respect before it went off towards Waterfall. Pearl look at Sans and ask "who is that and what do you mean about the king?" Sans sighs saying "that was Greater Dog one of the royal guards. He wouldn't hurt a fly even if he tries. Though there is one royal guard you must watch out for when Steven gets well. I'll tell you that later when before you two go to Waterfall not far from here. There I'll tell you more about the king." Pearl nods as they both continue to go through the town with some monsters stopping them to see who is Sans with. Pearl was getting to know a bit more of the town with the help of Sans. She kinda was enjoying the tour.


	8. Chapter 8

Steven open his eyes a little before he fell back to sleep again, once he fell back to sleep he began to toss and turn on the couch. It was one of the worse nightmares he ever have.

* * *

 _Steven woke up in pitch darkness, he looked around unsure of where he was at. Just then he look up to see a light shining upon a strange looking statue. It was a strange creature with horns on it's head. It's seems that the statue is crying. Steven walk up to the statue and asked "what's wrong?" The statue said in a whisper "I don't have happiness to keep me lively." Steven ask "what would make you happy?" Just then rain came down on the poor statue and the statue began to cry. "This is what making me unhappy." Steven felt sad and wanted to help. As he was going to help the statue that's when a green vine wrap around his waist and pull him into a cave. He scream in horror when he was pulled._

 _The vines were very painful and wasn't to pleasant either. Just then a familiar child voice was heard laughing. Steven look to see Flowey evil look saying "your really are an idiot. You think you should spare everyone and help your gem friend to not kill. As I've told you earlier it's either kill or be killed. You two better make that choice." Steven yell in terror "what do you want from me? What have I done to make you mad?!" Flowey laughs evilly again then said "What I want? All I want is your soul since you are a part human. I can take you soul very easily. You haven't done nothing to make me mad only want to kill you." Steven felt Flowey's vines getting tighter and more painful._

 _Flowey laughs asking "aw… you're scared? Can't handle my vines little child?" Steven yell in tears "please, let me go. I don't want to fight!" Flowey laughs again asking "you are so stupid aren't ya? What would happen when you meet monsters like me who want your soul? You going to run and have that gem and smiley trash bag protect you?" Flowey put another vine around Steven's neck and began to choke him and yell in a deep tone voice "now you gonna die!" Steven felt that his life was going to wash away forever. He feel the vines began to draw his life out slowly._

* * *

Steven shot up on the couch and scream in horror of his dream with Flowey. He put his right hand on his chest as he breath hardly from that experience. The dream felt so real to him, he thought that he was going to die by Flowey. Soon Steven heard footsteps running down the stairs. Steven looked up to see Papyrus running towards him asking him if he's okay. Steven said still breathing heavily "I had a horrible nightmare. It seem so real." Papyrus pick Steven up and sat on the couch with Steven on his bony lap. "There, there, human" said Papyrus, "it was only a bad dream, dreams don't come true." Steven felt Papyrus holding him close and trying to keep him calm. Steven ask seeing that Pearl nor Sans was around, "where is Pearl and Sans?" Papyrus said "Sans wanted to show her around Snowdin so they left to a tour. Don't worry they'll be back before you know it."

Steven began to cry in Papyrus' body armor saying "I'm so scared." Papyrus said trying to calm Steven down, "it's okay human, only a dream it's not real. That's what Sans had always told me." Steven cried more as he held onto Papyrus' body armor. Papyrus held Steven close to him and put his head on Steven's head trying his best to calm Steven down. Papyrus lift his head up and ask "human, do you want a drink to calm down with?" Steven nods saying "water please." Papyrus sat Steven down and got up to get a glass of water for Steven. Steven sat on the couch with his hands and legs a bit shaky from the dream. After couple of minutes Papyrus came back in with a small glass of water in his bony hands. Papyrus sat next to Steven and gave the glass to Steven. Steven took it and drank a little from the glass. Papyrus rub Steven's back saying "see? Everything is going to be alright, human. I know it!" Steven look up at Papyrus and gave him a small smile.

Just as Steven got another zip of the glass that's when Sans and Pearl came walking into the door. Papyrus said with a smile "oh brother glad to see you back!" Sans said "yup, see the kid is up." Pearl look to see Steven holding a glass of water in his hands beside Papyrus. Papyrus said "indeed, the human had a nightmare and so I came down when I heard him screaming. So I comfort him and gave him a glass of water." Pearl walk up to Steven and ask "how are you feeling?" Steven said "okay I guess." Pearl rub Steven's hair saying "don't worry Steven, everything is going to be okay." Steven smiles but yet still shaken from the dream. Sans sighs saying "gee, poor kid. Must have been a pretty bad one if he's shaken like he is." Sans notice Steven hands and legs were still shaking.

Sans look at Papyrus saying "shay bro, why don't ya go see Undyne for a while. I stay here to keep an eye sockets on things." Papyrus nods saying "okay brother, I'm sure Undyne would be happy to see me." Before Papyrus left the house, Sans turn to Papyrus and whisper so Pearl nor Steven could hear, "remember Paps, don't tell Undyne about Steven or Pearl. You know what she'll do if she finds out." Papyrus nods whisper back, "don't worry brother, I won't tell Undyne anything." Sans sighs in relief knowing that his brother is going to keep Steven and Pearl a secret. Once Papyrus walk out of the house, Sans turn saying "I'll be in my room if ya need me." Pearl nods saying "thank you." Sans nods as he snap his finger and disappear from the living room. Steven ask "how does he do that?"

Pearl smiles and rub his hair saying "it's his power he does a lot." Steven said "I wish I could do that." Pearl shook her head saying "it's probably best you don't." Steven sighs asking "Pearl, do you think that Flowey wants to kill me?" Pearl look at Steven with surprise asked, "what do you mean, Steven?" Steven sighs as he explained about his dream to Pearl since she's the only one knows about Flowey and seen Flowey as well. Once Steven finish explaining his dream, Pearl thought a moment before she spoke, "it sure does sound like it. He did almost kill us back in the Ruins. Thankfully Toriel was there to protect us." Steven look up at Pearl saying "I don't want to die or fight anyone." Pearl smiles as she held Steven close to her, "I know Steven, don't worry we'll get out of here. I won't have anyone hurts you." Steven felt better knowing Pearl would do anything to protect him from harm.

Moments later Steven had finished his glass of water when Sans appear before him and Pearl. Pearl look up and smiled at Sans. Sans ask "you done with that, kid?" Steven nods as Sans grab the glass from him. Steven look down and began to think about something. Sans could see that something was bothering Steven and ask "hey kid, is something wrong? You seem to be bothered by something." Steven wonder how in the world Sans could know of what Steven is thinking or acting. Steven look up saying "I just want to get back home to see Garnet, Amethyst, Dad, Connie, and everyone in Beach City." Pearl sighs saying "don't worry Steven, we'll get back home in no time." Steven smiled happy to hear that. Sans nods saying "don't worry kiddo, I'll do the best I can to get you two back home."

Pearl look up at Sans saying "thanks for all your help Sans." Sans nods "the least I can do." Steven watch as Sans left to take care of the glass. Pearl whisper in Steven's ears, "don't worry I won't let Flowey hurt you." Steven turn to Pearl and hug Pearl. Pearl smiled as she too hug Steven back and said with determination, "I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

In two days time Steven began to feel much better. He was now strong enough to walk around the house. Papyrus and Sans enjoy having company around. Though it was the day for Pearl and Steven to head on out of Snowdin. Papyrus was sad but was happy to see them both go home. Sans went with the two as all three of them left the house. Sans stop Pearl and Steven and ask looking at Steven, "shay Steven, wanna go to Grillby's. Probably getting tired of Paps' spaghetti huh?" Steven nods his head. Sans said "welp kid, this is your first time teleporting." Steven was a bit confused of what Sans mean. Sans snap his finger and an instant they all made it in front of a small bar like building with a huge sign says "Grillby's" on it. "Welp, here we are" said Sans. Sans turn to see Steven a bit shaken and dizzy of the shortcut magic. Pearl check Steven over to make sure he was alright. Sans said "it takes time getting the hang of it." Pearl nods as they all went into the building.

Once inside they saw lots of dogs around wearing body armor, some with spears or axes. Pearl look over to her right to see the same two dogs she seen earlier sitting side by side kissing. "Good thing Steven didn't see that" she thought. Steven was looking all around getting to know the place a little. Sans had Pearl and Steven sit with him on the stew. Sans put his right arm on the counter and said to a man who is made out of flames, wearing a brown and white suit with glasses though can't see his eyes at all, "hey Grilbz, need two sandwiches, french fries, and ketchup." The man in flames turn and said "of course, Sans." Without notching Pearl or Steven with Sans went to the back to get what Sans order. Sans said explaining, "that's Grillby the owner of this place. I'd come here all the time." Steven ask "are the people here friendly?" Sans nods saying "oh yeah, hey watch this." Steven smiled as Sans turn his stew around saying out loud so everyone could hear. "Hey guys, knock, knock."

One dog asked "who's there?" Sans reply "hotdogs." Then three more asked "hotdogs who?" Sans reply "it's raining hot dogs in here." Everyone including Steven all started to laugh. Pearl just look at Sans with confusion and irritated. Sans kept doing that for a while till Grillby bring the food out along with a big bottle of ketchup. "Here you go Sans" he said, "just what you order." Sans said giving one sandwich to Steven, "thanks Gribz, your the man of fire. Ha, get it." Grillby just shook his head as he went to check on another dog not far from where Sans, Steven, and Pearl are at. Sans said as he lift his sandwich to eat, "gotta say it's been real cool to have you two around." Steven and Pearl both agreed. Steven ate his sandwich while Pearl just stare at the shelf with plates and cups. Just then a female dog got up and asked "does anyone knows how to dance as in ballet dance?" Steven put his sandwich down and call out "yeah, my friend Pearl loves ballet!"

Sans turn to Pearl with a surprise look in his eyes sockets. Pearl looked at Steven and said softly "Steven, please no." But it was too late the female dog grab hold of Pearl's wist and yell "go on, I wanna see a ballet dance performance!" Soon all the dogs in the room began to yell "come on dance!" Pearl sighs knowing there was no way out of this one. She turn to Steven giving him a face of "thanks a lot, Steven." She lower her head as the music began to play. She lift her arm up and soon she began to move her feet. She jump and twirl around on the stand where the female dog put her on. Everyone was in awe as they watch her performance. Steven smiled as he watch Pearl doing a lovely ballet. He was interrupted when Sans spoke "heh, not a bad dancer." Steven said "I see her do it all the time. She's an expert in ballet. She tried to teach me once but it kinda failed." Sans nods and he soon turn to Steven face to face. Steven saw the room grew dark, it was like everything had stopped. The only ones who were moving or even speaking was him and Sans. "Have you ever heard of a talking flower?" Sans asked.

Steven got nervous thinking maybe Sans knew Flowey as well, if so he wonder if he should tell Sans about his dream with Flowey. Sans then spoke, "they say if you speak to the flower it will repeat what you say. The flowers are call the Echos Flowers. You'll see them in Waterfall. Though Paps always told me that he's been talking to a flower there and made friends with that flower. I'm a bit concerned though, this flower may be dangerous." Steven was now confused if Sans was talking about the Echos Flowers or Flowey. Whichever way Steven stayed silent. "Shay that look on your face. It's seems that your spook about something. Whatever, it doesn't matter. Just remember kid, beware of the leader of the royal guards. She'll take your soul if you ain't careful. She's even more powerful then your friend. If she takes your soul she'll give your soul to Asgore." Steven gulp when soon the room was filled with lights again and everything began to move back to place as if it was normal. Sans turn around to watch Pearl as if he never had spoke to Steven at all.

Steven wonder if Sans really did spoke to him. Was it just his imagination or was he in some sort of trance of some kind? He didn't know, but if Sans really did spoke to him then what did he mean of the leader of the royal guards and who was this Asgore that Sans mention. Steven turn as Pearl did a perfect twirl at the end of the dance. The music stops and everyone all cheer for Pearl. Steven smiled and he too clap his hands. Pearl step down from the stage and join Sans and Steven again. Pearl sighs saying "at least that's over." Sans turn and ask "what's wrong don't like big crowds?" Pearl nods saying "I'm okay if I'm by myself or fuse with another Crystal Gem but other then that, no." Sans nods saying "yeah, I ain't so good in big crowds either." Pearl nods and stood up saying "maybe we should get going." Sans nods saying "sure just hang on a sec. Just gotta finish this ketchup." Sans grab the bottle of ketchup and use the bottle like a drink.

Steven and Pearl gave Sans an odd look never seeing anyone drink ketchup before. Sans wipe his mouth with his sleeves and saw Steven and Pearl reaction of him drinking the ketchup. "What" he asked "never seen a skeleton drinking ketchup before?" They both shook their heads at him. Sans said as he place the bottle down, "welp, let's head to Waterfall." Steven got up as all three of them headed out the door. All the dogs thank Pearl for the amazing ballet performance. Once the three got outside, Sans snap his finger and all three ended up into a blue with darkness around like cave. Pearl and Steven were an awe. Steven ask "is this Waterfall?" Sans nods "yup, I'd come here a lot. Oh there's my post." Sans walk up to the stand that has the words "Sentry" on it. Sans reach his hand under the stand and pull out a small bottle of ketchup saying "good thing I keep extra just encase. Ya never know." Pearl shook her head as Steven kinda giggled.

Sans walk up to them saying "I hate to leave but I promise Paps I'll get home soon. Don't worry when I get time I'll come back to check up on you two to see how you both doing." Pearl smiled saying "thank you, Sans for helping." Sans nods as he soon snap his finger and disappear leaving Pearl and Steven alone in Waterfall. Pearl look at Steven saying "come on, let's keep going." Steven nods as he reach for Pearl's hand. She look at him with a bit shock when he held her hand. He look up at Pearl and just only smiled at her. Pearl see what Steven was doing and she too smiled back at him. The two of them walked through Waterfall while holding hands.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note: I think this chapter to me is one of the interesting part. Specially in the game it's the interesting part. Wonder if Sans was just saying that to please Steven or he knew something about Flowey. Can't tell ya. Again thanks for reading it's really giving me Determination to keep going. I thought that I was going to be told that this story is a bit confusing or something but really no one had even had a bad comment about this. I'm surprised. Thank You so much!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Soon music was heard as Pearl and Steven made it to the river stream with little blue Echo Flowers near the river. Pearl stopped as she let go of Steven's hand. Steven look up to see Pearl was somewhat in a trance or something when she heard the music. Steven call her name but she didn't respond till he yell her name making her turn a little towards him. Steven look up at Pearl and asked "what's wrong?" Pearl began to get tear up as she sat down by the river, Steven joined by her side. Pearl finally responded to Steven, "I remember that music, the same song that Rose had sang after the battle." Steven look up at Pearl and ask "mom sang this song." Pearl nods as she looked in a water of a reflection of herself in the water. Steven soon turn to see the flowers began to sing a soft melody. Their blue colors were flickering on and off every now and then as they sang a soft tone.

 _Deep down we can hear your inner voice._

 _What will it tell us?_

 _The deepest shallow of this cold mind._

 _You will be the one to help us free…_

 _Will you save your friends, show them the world above?_

 _Two side are playing a tough game._

 _A decision you both must choose._

 _Will you set him free and show him mercy?_

 _The decision is up to you, this will be up to you._

 _Show her the real mercy to see what this all means._

 _What will you do?_

 _That's up to your inner voice…_

Steven turn to see Pearl didn't hear the song that the Echos Flowers had sang. What was that all about? Was the flowers giving some sort of message? Steven didn't know, he saw Pearl crying as she put her hands over her face. Steven tilts his head and asked "Pearl, what's the matter?" Pearl sighs as she turn to Steven but with her cheeks running with her tears and her eyes are all watery. "I don't even know how to even help if I can't even get us out of here." Steven was shocked to hear this. He wonder if the Echos Flowers was giving her a message as well. He put his hand over her's and said "I know you Pearl, you're a strong Pearl I ever known. You just have to believe and have hope to get out of here." Pearl wipe her tears with her arm saying "you're right, Steven."

She stood up along with Steven and said "I can't give up. We have to believe that we can get back home to the others." Steven smiled and the two of them continue to walk through Waterfall. The music began to die down some but still can hear it. Steven began to walk in front of Pearl as he looked around to see more Echos Flowers all over the place. He didn't watch where he was going when he began to come up to a small brown and yellow lizard creature with only a tail and two feets, no arms. The lizard creature too didn't see Steven coming towards him. Pearl happen to saw the lizard kid and saw Steven walking right to it. She cried "Steven, watch out!" Too late, Steven bumped into the lizard causing the lizard kid to fall down on his face. Steven was able to balance himself from falling. Pearl ran up to make sure Steven was okay.

The lizard kid use his tail to get himself back up and turn to say "hey, what's the meaning here? You nearly had me hurt." Steven turn saying "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." The lizard kid look at Steven and ask "wait, are you a kid?" Steven nods saying "yeah, I'm Steven and this here is Pearl." The lizard kid smiled with his buck teeth showing, "cool, I'm Monster Kid. You can just call me MK for short." Steven said with a smile "nice to meet you MK." Steven was about to put his hands out to shake but saw MK didn't have any arms so he put his hand behind his back. MK said "are you two looking for Undyne?" Steven and Pearl was about to ask who that is but, MK began to brag about Undyne. So they continue to walk while MK just kept on bragging. Steven kinda enjoy listening to MK while Pearl was getting sick of it. She just wish they could get rid of MK and continue on without all this bragging about Undyne.

MK soon had to leave the two be while he go get lunch. He ran home though he fell on his face couple times. Pearl said as she and Steven began to walk, "glad to see him leave, one more bragging I was going to go buzzirk." Steven laugh saying "I was enjoying it." Pearl sighs saying "I figured you were." They happen to look up to see fake stars in the sky. Steven said "I wonder why there are fake stars up there." Pearl didn't respond. She thought to herself "just like the real stars at home." Just then they heard a voice saying "kinda lovely aren't they." Steven and Pearl look ahead of them and there stood Sans in front of a small telescope. "I knew you two would show up here." said Sans. Steven ask "how long have you been here?" Sans shrugs saying "bout two or three minutes." Steven smiled at Sans while Pearl began to look at the telescope.

Sans saw Pearl curiosity with the telescope that he asked her if she wants to look through it. Pearl nods as she put her eye into the piece to look through the telescope. There was nothing to see at all, she look at Sans saying "I can't see anything in that." Steven look at Pearl's right eye to see a red circle around her eye. Steven began to laugh out loud while Sans trying his best to not laugh. Pearl look at Steven and ask "what's so funny?" Steven said "look at your eye." Pearl came up to the river and saw her reflection in the water. She saw the red circle around her eye, she turn to Sans and ask "did you do that on purpose?" Sans began to laugh out loud, he and Steven couldn't help but laugh. Pearl gave an irritated sigh as she went back to the river to wash away the red circle.

Once she got the red circle off around her eye she came back to see the two still laughing their heads off. Pearl shook her head and came up to them saying "I hope you both had you laughs." Sans was able to stop his laughing to speak "aw come on, ya know that was good and you're smiling at that." Pearl sighs saying "yes, and I hate it." Steven had finally stop laughing as he stood up to face Pearl. Pearl shook her head as she said to Sans, "you did got me there though." Sans nods saying "don't worry. I did that same trick to Paps and I still do it. No matter how many times I done it." Steven laugh saying "I bet he too look funny." Sans nods saying "he sure does, but he's the coolest bro ever." Sans look at Pearl and said "watch out for Undyne." Pearl tilts her head and was about to ask when Steven interrupt, "are you coming with us Sans?" Sans shook his head, "nah, gotta get back to read a bedtime story to Paps. He get's cranky if he doesn't hear his bedtime story." Steven said "oh well it was great seeing you." Sans nods saying "yup, I'll see you both again soon."

Sans was about to leave when Pearl stop him. Steven however was gazing back up at the fake stars not hearing Pearl or Sans talking. Sans turn to Pearl and ask "what is it?" Pearl ask "Sans, who is this Undyne? You did told me that you were going to explain what Greater Dog mean about the king." Sans sighs saying "well I kinda mention it to Steven when you were dancing at Grillby's. Anyways first thing Undyne is the leader of the royal guards. She won't be able to harm you since you are a gem. I know she'll figure that out pretty quickly but since Steven is half human, she'll be able to take his soul and give his soul to Asgore, king of the Underground." Pearl listen as Sans explain to her about the six souls were captured and brought to Asgore. Only needed one more soul to break the barrier so the monster can be free. Once Sans finish Pearl ask "so why is the king doing this to these innocent children?"

Sans sighs saying "well it's a bit more heartache and kind of a revenge. I'll explain that to you more before you meet the king. The only way to get out is to face him yourselves." Pearl had a bad feeling that's what Sans was going to say. She thought to herself "all these monsters only wants to be free. I wonder if there is another way for them to break free without those souls." Sans said as he was ready to snap his finger, "welp, gotta go home now. You two better keep moving. Remember my warning about Undyne. Don't let her take Steven's soul or it's all over." Pearl nods saying before he snap his finger to disappear "I appreciate all your help, Sans." Sans nods his head and soon was gone in a flash. Pearl sighs as she walk up to Steven saying, "Come on Steven, let's keep going." Steven ran up beside Pearl as he was having a good time in Waterfall.


	11. Chapter 11

Pearl was looking to see if she could see anything suspicious, in case this Undyne was around. Steven however happen to see another Echo Flower right beside him. He look at it before it said in a panic tone "look out behind you!" Steven was confused but then a female voice call out "the last human soul, finally!" Steven turn to see a tall and well build armor monster with long red hair in a ponytail sticking out from the helmet. He backed up a little as the monster moved towards him. "You are the last one, only one more before King Asgore becomes a god. He'll break the barrier and bring back what was ours before." Steven knew then that this monster must be one of the royal guards, looks to be kinda powerful too. The female monster pull out her blue spear saying "I Undyne will now take your soul by force." Steven's eyes widened as he turned he saw Pearl far off the distance. He knew if he ran to her he might get slaughter by the spear. But if he ran forward without stopping, he may have a chance.

So Steven ran off screaming while Undyne ran after him yelling "get back here you punk!" Steven happen to saw lots of tall grass up ahead so he ran right to the grass and hid in the tall grass. Once he was in the grass, he happen to see Monster Kid looking at him with excitement. Just then rattle body armor was heard and Steven kept real quiet hoping Undyne won't find him. The the rattling noise stop when suddenly Steven saw Undyne's hand reach to pick up MK. Steven lay low as Undyne bring MK up to her level. She groan with frustration as she put MK back down. She walk off away from where Steven and MK are at. Steven walk out of the tall grass with MK following behind. MK yelled "yo, did you see that? Undyne pick me up. I'm never going to wash my face again." Steven only smiled though he was too scared of what just happen. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to get to meet her again." MK began to run off but fell on his face again, he was able to get back up with his tail.

Once MK was out of sight, Steven looked around remember he lost Pearl while running away from Undyne. He sighs as he call out Pearl's name. There was no answer so he decide to keep moving, hope for the best to see Pearl soon. Pearl didn't notice that Steven wasn't with her till she turn around to see Steven was nowhere to be found. Pearl began to panic as she ran and kept looking around for Steven. Just then as she was about to cry out Steven's name, she heard Papyrus voice. "Hello Undyne, I'm here for my duty report." Pearl knew that Papyrus was talking to someone but she couldn't hear the other person. She hid in the grass as she listen to Papyrus speaking to Undyne. "What? Did I fight the human why of course I did." Few seconds later. "I… I didn't capture the human. I… couldn't. He was so sick from the cold. He does have a friend." Pearl gasp knowing who Papyrus was talking about. "Well Sans say that she's a Crystal Gem, whatever that means. Wait what?"

Pearl gulped as she heard what came next from Papyrus, "you're going to take the human's soul yourself? But Undyne, the human and the human's friend are really nice. Just give them both a chance and you'll see." It was silent for a moment then Papyrus spoke before he went on his way, "well if you ever see them maybe you could get along with both of them." Papyrus' footsteps was heard leaving. Pearl was about to get up when a loud booming voice cry out "who's there?!" Pearl stopped and listen to see if Undyne would come any closer. But to Pearl's surprised Undyne's footsteps was heard going far away from where she was at. Pearl got up and see nothing but the grass and the darkness. Pearl sighs as she walk off hoping to find Steven and a way out.

In the meantime Steven was walking and wonder if he ever going to see Pearl again. Just then he happen to see two strange looking houses. Both look to be leaning over one another, one is purple and the other is blue. He thought that both houses looked strange, just then he heard a familiar voice said "oh hello again. I wasn't expecting you here." Steven turn to see Napstablook right behind him, this time wearing black headphones. Steven said "oh hello, I was just trying to find Pearl." Napstablook nods asking to make sure he was right, "she is that Crystal Gem, right?" Steven nods saying "yeah, so am I." Napstablook nods, "I remember, just making sure." Steven smiled and Napstablook invited Steven into his house. Once inside, Steven couldn't believe how small it was. He went to the refrigerator and Napstablook said as he open the door, "let me, since you are my guest I'll serve you." He pull out a ghostly like sandwich, he gave it to Steven to eat.

Steven tried it but he couldn't taste anything. Napstablook then show Steven some recording tapes he likes to play. Mostly is call "Spooky Tapes" but Steven enjoy it. Then Napstablook said "if you want we could lie on the floor. It's kinda a tradition for me to do." Steven ask "oh how does it work?" Napstablook said "oh well all you have to do is lay down and think of nothing at all, I guess. Then whenever you want to get up you can." Steven nods and said "okay, I'll try it." Napstablook lay down on the floor first then Steven join in. As they lay there, stars began to swarm around the room. Steven thought it was really cool how the room had turn into billions of stars, it was almost like the whole galaxy. They both lay there for over ten minutes before Steven got back up, then Napstablook got up.

Steven said "that was kinda fun. I have to go, I'm sure Pearl is worried sick about me." Napstablook understood saying "if you ever stop by just come and visit me." Steven nods saying "I sure will and thank you for inviting me into your house." Napstablook nods and shut the door once Steven walk out of the house. Steven turn as he wave at Napstablook before the door closed all the way. Steven began to walk off to find Pearl and hope that he doesn't meet Undyne again.

In the meantime Pearl kept looking around for Steven when she happen to see a small store that says "Tem Shop" on it. Pearl look through the window to see if maybe Steven was in there, but there was no sign of Steven anywhere. She sighs as she was about to walk off when she stop to see a strange looking gray and white cat with blue and yellow stripe shirt looking at her. "Hoi, name Temmie. Wait, are you a gem?" Pearl wonder how in the world this creature knew that she was a gem but then again probably saw her gem on her forehead. Pearl nods as Temmie continue "hoi gem, I shall let you past. I knew Rosie very well." Pearl was about to ask how he knew Rose when he disappear into the darkness. Pearl sighs as she went to search for Steven once again.

Pearl kept going and looking for Steven when a voice ask "hey, where's your friend, Steven?" Pearl turn and was relief when she saw Sans right beside her. Pearl said "I don't know, he was with me for a moment but when I turn he was gone. I'm worried that something happen to him or he got himself lost." Sans said "don't worry. I'll help you find him. I see how important he is to ya." Pearl smiled at Sans saying "thank you." Sans walk beside Pearl saying "no problem, now my only worry is Undyne. I hope she didn't found the kid." Pearl nods saying "that's my worry too. I just hope that he didn't ran into her. I heard your brother talking to her." Sans nods saying "yeah, Undyne is the one training him to be in the royal guard. Though I think Steven had changed his mind about capturing humans."

Pearl looked at Sans for a moment but didn't say anything. Sans could read her expression saying "since the kid got sick and had a nightmare, Paps began to see that there is no real threat in humans at all. Even I started to see that. You and Steven shown mercy to a lot of monsters." Pearl didn't really think of that before. She thought about what Sans said and thought that maybe it's a good thing Steven did came with her. Who knows what would happen if he wasn't with her to stop her from killing that frog? Would she kill more monsters if Steven didn't even stop her? She didn't know the good answer. All she knew was that she had to find Steven and hope Undyne wouldn't find Steven.


	12. Chapter 12

Steven walked for a while just then he happen to see a strange boat look more like a canoe. In front of the boat was a creature in a blue cape. The creature turn it's head asking "do you want a ride?" Steven shook his head then the creature said "very well then, enjoy your time here." Steven walk backwards a bit before he turn around to follow a path of blue mushrooms. He kept walking till he heard something above. He looked up but at first he didn't see anything. He shrugs thinking maybe it was just him hearing odd things. Just then a blue spear was thrown right in front of him. "Gah!" Steven look up to see Undyne still in her full armor had a spear in her hand ready to throw it at him. Steven gulp as Undyne spoke "only one more soul and Asgore can break the barrier and set us monsters free." Steven began to run as Undyne kept throwing more spears at him. This time about three or four spears.

Undyne yell with frustration "get back here you little punk!" Steven yelled in horror as he kept on running. Both of them had made it into a desert like place with a long bridge up ahead. Steven turn to see a brown like stand the same one back in Waterfall. He didn't care about that, all he wanted to do is to get away from Undyne. He began to sweat as he got on the bridge, his whole face began to turn red. Steven had finally made it to the end of the bridge when he turn to see Undyne beginning to slow down. He tilts his head of what Undyne was up to. Undyne had stop as she took her helmet off showing her blue sea skin face with big fin ears, her long yellow teeth showing from her mouth, a black eye patch over her right eye. Undyne fell as she too was breathing heavily and sweating very hardly. Steven now understood why Undyne had stop for.

"I need water" she said, "I'm so hot and sweating like a rotten fish." Steven look over to see a water bottle on a rock. How did it got there? That's a mystery. Steven didn't care, he grab the bottle and pour it on Undyne's head and then put the bottle in her hands. Undyne open her eyes a little and saw the bottle and drank the water. Steven began to get dizzy and he too soon fell on the ground in front of Undyne. As Undyne drank the whole bottle up, she got up and look to see Steven lying helplessly on the ground. She look at him for a moment then at the bottle. "Why did you help me? You could've let me lay there to die?" Undyne heard her cell phone ringing, she grab her phone from her pocket and answer it. "Hello this is Undyne, the head of the royal guard" she waited for a moment, "oh it's only you, Papyrus." She listened then ask "oh, that red shirt boy with black curly hair?" Undyne was quiet for a mere minutes before saying "oh, uh… they are huh? Well um… thanks I'll be sure to uh… let them know." Undyne was quite before she spoke "yeah, I won't harm the human. Catch ya at my house, Papyrus."

Undyne hang up and look at Steven saying "well since uh… you help me and save my life. I should respect that and do the same for you. Let's get you out of this heat." Undyne pick Steven up and carry him off towards her house. After a long walk she was getting close to her oddly fish shape house, there waiting for her was Papyrus. Undyne walk up to Papyrus saying "hey Papyrus, didn't expect you here early." Papyrus said "why of course I am. I just wanted to…" before he finish he turn to see Steven lying in Undyne's arms. Papyrus gasp asking "is that the human?" Undyne nods saying "yeah, I was chasing him when I got super hot. To my surprise he gave me water to drink. He got pretty hot so I thought to take him to my house to get cool off." Papyrus ask "did you two got into Hotlands?" Undyne nods saying "yeah, I kinda forgot how hot it get's when you wear this body armor." Papyrus said "let's go inside and help the human and I can give you a fresh cool nice cream." Undyne smiled saying "thanks Papyrus, come on let's get him inside."

They both got into the house and Papyrus help Undyne to place Steven on Undyne's bed. Once Steven was on the bed, Undyne swept her forehead with her arm saying "I better get something cool on before I pass out again." Papyrus nods saying "okay, I'll get the nice cream from the fridge and call my brother to let him know that you found the human." Undyne nods saying "thanks Papyrus." Undyne went to her closet and pull out a black tank top and shorts and went into the next room to change. Papyrus shut the door behind him and went downstairs. He got into the kitchen and open the freezer door on the top of the refrigerator. Pull out a cold blue nice cream in a cone and shut the door. He soon grab his phone and dial Sans' phone number and call. He waited for a few seconds before he spoke "hello brother, I got great news for you and the human's friend." Waited for a few minutes, "Undyne had found the human." A few seconds of listening "no don't worry she's all over that. Besides the human had help her by giving her a drink of water. She chase him to Hotlands but she pass out and the human help but the human to pass out. So me and Undyne are taking care of him right now."

Papyrus waited before he said "yes, the human is at Undyne's home. I'll see you here soon, brother. goodbye." Papyrus hang up and soon Undyne came in asking "so you let him know?" Papyrus nods saying "indeed, he and the human's friend are coming over right now." Undyne nods and she grab the nice cream from Papyrus and began to eat it. "Mm…" she said "nice and cold." Papyrus ask "how are you feeling now?" Undyne said "great, thanks for your help, Papyrus." Papyrus smiled saying in pride "of course, I the Great Papyrus help anyone in distressed." Undyne laugh saying "you are a bonehead." Papyrus laughs at Undyne's joke. Undyne and Papyrus went into the living room to sit on the couch for Sans and Pearl arrival.

Undyne sighs said looking at Papyrus "I don't think this kid's friend you told me of is going to forgive me, will she?" Papyrus shrugs saying "I have no idea. But, I'm sure she'll understand if you explain to her." Undyne nods saying "yeah, we'll see. I heard about Crystal Gems and they aren't too easily to forgive someone. Well except that one." Papyrus look at Undyne with confusion. Just then a knock was heard at the door. Papyrus exclaim as he jump up, "oh that's them now." Undyne gulp fearing what Pearl is going to do when seeing her. Papyrus ran up to the door and open the door to reveal Sans and Pearl standing at the door. Papyrus exclaim "good you two are here." Sans ask "where's the kid?" Papyrus said "I'll show you. He still isn't awake yet." Pearl and Sans walked in and began to follow Papyrus. Undyne saw Pearl and she saw Pearl's gem on the forehead. Undyne sighs saying "yep, she's a gem alright. I just hope she don't kill me with her power." Undyne follow the three to her room.

Once they made it into the room, Pearl gasp as she ran to Steven's side brushing his hair to the side. Sans walk up to Pearl saying "don't worry I'm sure he'll be fine. You'll see." Pearl nods in understanding. Papyrus came to the other side of the bed saying "I think if I put an ice pack on his head maybe he'll feel better." Sans nods saying "yeah, that would be great." Papyrus walk out of the room and back down into the kitchen to get an ice pack for Steven. Undyne slowly walk up to the edge of the bed saying "I'm kinda sorry for what I did." Pearl look up and then look at Sans as if she's asking who's is that sea creature. Sans saw Pearl's expression saying "oh that's Undyne I told you of." Pearl look at Undyne and gave a nasty glare. Undyne backed up a little saying "look I'm sorry okay, if I knew that the kid was kind and gentle I would've let him go." Pearl look back at Steven and said softly "please leave, you dirty no good sea creature." Sans reply saying "hey now, no calling names here." Pearl didn't respond but only whisper to Sans "have her go, please before I decide to something to her."

Sans look up at Undyne saying "sorry but uh…. I don't think Pearl wants you be with us." Undyne nods saying "oh uh… yeah sure… ha, I needed to cool off more anyways." Undyne walked out of the room when Papyrus began to get up the stairs. Papyrus look at Undyne and asked "you're not going to be with us?" Undyne shook her head, "The kid's friend don't want me in there anyways." Papyrus sighs as he watch Undyne go down the stairs feeling guilty of what she done. Papyrus turn and went into the bedroom saying "I got the ice pack for the human." Sans said "cool bro, just put it on his forehead." Papyrus agreed and did as his brother told him to do. Just as Papyrus put the ice pack on Steven's head he look up at Pearl.

Papyrus sighs saying "that wasn't nice of you to kick Undyne out like that. She really wants to change and help." Pearl close her eyes and didn't say anything. Papyrus then said "I know you are a really good person and I know you care for this human so much. I think you should forgive Undyne and apologize to her." Pearl put her hand on Steven's saying "please, I don't want to talk more of this." Papyrus said "but you do need to…" before he finish Sans interrupt "let it go Paps, she's already worried enough." Papyrus sighs saying "sorry brother, human's friend, I'll be downstairs with Undyne." Papyrus walk out of the room while Sans look at Pearl. Pearl said "I'm sorry but I just can't trust her. I have to protect Steven." Sans said "I understand. If you want me to leave I can just…" Pearl interrupt "no, you're fine. It's just I want to stay here with him." Sans sat down on the bed while Pearl kneel down on the floor rubbing Steven's hair. Sans didn't say nothing at all but could see the worry in Pearl's face.

Sans sighs the said without anyone hearing him, "get well kid, you got people who cares for ya. Specially me and Pearl."


	13. Chapter 13

In a while Papyrus came back into the room. He look to see Pearl was crying as Sans trying his best to comfort her. Papyrus slowly walk up to the two of them saying "maybe it's best if we leave the human here, alone for a little while." Pearl shook her head. Sans sighs saying "bro, she wants to stay here for the kid." Papyrus turn to Steven and said checking the ice pack, "well then we have to go back home, Sans." Sans sighs saying "yeah, I know. You'll be okay by yourself, Pearl." Pearl didn't answer but only nod her head. "First thing before we leave is to change this ice pack." Papyrus took the ice pack and went down the stairs to get a new one. Sans look at Pearl saying "well hope the kid wakes up soon. I'll come back later to check up on you two." Pearl kept her focus on Steven not saying a word. Sans got up and waited for his brother return. Once Papyrus came back and put an orange ice pack on Steven's head. Papyrus and Sans look at Steven and Pearl for the last time before both of them left.

Sans hated to leave Pearl alone with Undyne. Since Pearl gave Undyne a deadly glare the last time. Sans knew about the Crystal Gems and what they are capable of doing. Before the skeleton brothers left the house Undyne came up to them. "Hey where's that gem?" Sans knew who Unydne is talking about. Sans reply "she wanted to stay with Steven." Sans could see the worry face on Undyne's though she didn't say anything but Sans knew what she's thinking. Papyrus said his farewells to Undyne before he grab hold of Sans' hand and ran out the door with Sans dragging behind. Undyne shook her head as she shut the door. Undyne went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

After Undyne ate, she decided to go upstairs to see how the two are doing. Though she wasn't suppose to be there since Pearl is there but, this is her house so she can do whatever she want with her house. So Undyne went upstairs and once she got to the door leading to her room, she slowly open the door up. Undyne creep in knowing Pearl didn't hear her coming in. Undyne came up to the end of the bed and put her hands on the sides of each corner of the bed. Undyne looked at Steven and kept her focus on him. "Man" thought Undyne "I really blew it. I thought all humans like him are evil and cruel. All they wanted is to fight. I guess some humans aren't that way." Undyne was so focus on her thought that when she look away she was push right into a wall. "What the?" Undyne was now focus on Pearl. Pearl had her spear up and over Undyne's neck. Pearl yelled angrily "you did this to him! You just a cruel heartless sea creature!" Undyne yell "Hey, at least I save him didn't I! I could have taken his soul right there and then, but I didn't!" Pearl didn't listen she made Undyne hit the wall again and her spear closer to the neck.

Undyne yell "look you Crystal Gem, if that's what you call yourself! I may not know much about this Rose Quartz but I know she was a close friend to Asgore! Okay?!" Pearl yelled with hurt when she heard Rose's name, "How would you know? You try to hurt everything I ever love! Steven is more than just a human, he's also Rose's son! I was the one who fought with Rose and I protect her! Now she's gone and all is left is her son!" Undyne was shock and ask "wait, this kid is Rose's son?" Pearl began to tear up saying "yes, I'll do anything to protect him." Pearl then look at Undyne saying "you'll deserve to be…" before she finish a soft voice ask "Pearl?" Pearl turn her attention towards Steven. Steven had finally woken up as he happen to see Pearl ready to harm Undyne. "Pearl, what are you doing?" Pearl release Undyne and ran towards Steven. Undyne fell on her knees and shake herself a little. Pearl ran up beside Steven asking "are you okay?" Steven nods then ask "you weren't going to kill Undyne were you?"

Pearl was surprised that Steven knew Undyne but then again she did remember Sans mentioning that he told Steven about Undyne. Pearl lied saying "no, just um… showing my strength." Steven wasn't too convinced. He saw how upset Pearl was and how she was ready to strike at Undyne. Undyne got up and ask keeping her distance away from Pearl, "so uh… how you're feeling kid?" Steven said "I think I'm okay?" Pearl made Steven to lay down a bit more so he can rest. Steven happen to feel a strange cold pack on his head. "What's this on my head?" Pearl said "oh Papyrus came over and Sans help me find you. So Papyrus put this ice pack on you to make you feel a bit better." Steven nods saying "oh, that's make sense. It does feel good." Undyne said as she back up to the doorway, "I'll just be in the living room if you two need me." Undyne ran out before Pearl decided to go after her. Pearl sighs as she petted Steven on the head.

Undyne was about to sit on the couch to watch TV that's when a knock was heard at the door. Undyne got up wondering who was at the door. As she open the door she saw Sans with his bony hands in his pockets. Undyne ask "hey, what's up?" Sans said "just thought to check up on the kid and Pearl." Undyne nods as she let Sans in. Sans look up at Undyne saying "you seem to be kinda quiet. Like you seen a massive lines of ghost attacking you." Undyne snarl saying "no, you bone head. I was almost killed by that gem if it wasn't for that kid." Sans eyes socket widened and his white pupil disappear asking "what do you mean?" Undyne sighs saying "well I went in to you know to see how the kid was doing. When I did Pearl use her weapon to attack me. I thinks she sees me as a treat to her friend."

Sans nods saying "I figured the way she looked at you from before." Undyne sighs saying "she told me that kid is Rose's son." Sans white eyes pupil return in his eyes sockets as he reply "yeah, I know." Undyne look at Sans with surprised, "wait, you know about this?" Sans nods saying "what did you think I stay to help them for? I knew it when Pearl told me about herself and Steven back when I first met them." Undyne put her head down only saying "oh… I see." Sans went up the stairs while Undyne went to sit on the couch to watch TV. Sans made it to the room and he use his shortcut magic to get inside. Sans said when he saw Steven talking to Pearl, "I see you're up, kid." Steven smiled saying "yeah, I'm doing fine too." Sans nods saying "great to seeing you well, kid. You had us worried about ya."

Steven smiled and said "yeah, I do enjoy this ice pack that Papyrus gave me." Sans laughs saying "he only got that from the fridge of Undyne's but ah… yeah, good to hear." Sans sighs as he came up close to Pearl saying "I heard what ya did to Undyne." Pearl lower her head and said nothing. Sans sighs saying "I know you wanna protect the kid. I'm not mad, really. Just concerned that's all." Pearl said softly so Steven couldn't hear, "like I said before, I can't trust her. Not after what she did to try to kill Steven." Sans nods saying "yeah, I understand. You don't have to trust her if you don't wanna." Pearl smiled saying "thank you for understanding." Sans grin grew wide saying "that's my job for the wise of understanding." Pearl rolls her eyes and Sans tried not to laugh at his pun. Steven sat up on the bed saying "I think I could get up." Pearl ask "are you sure?" Steven nods as he put his feet down on the edge of the bed. He slowly got up at first he was a bit wobbly. Sans and Pearl were both ready to catch him if he fell. He was able to stand and began to walk around the room. Sans said "welp, the kid is feeling better more."

Pearl nods saying "that's good, I'm just glad he's alright." Sans nods asked "yeah, well wanna join me downstairs?" Steven heard Sans and exclaim "I sure do!" Steven ran out of the room. Pearl yell as she ran after him, "get back here, Steven!" Sans shook his head saying "welp, better get down there before they do." Sans snap his bony finger and soon was in the living room with Undyne.

* * *

 ** _Arthur Note: Thank you everyone for encourage me to keep going. Giving me Determination to finish this story. I'm so excited how this story is going. Anyways thanks for reading and those who are favoring and following this story. _**


	14. Chapter 14

Once Steven and Pearl got down the stairs, Pearl kept Steven close to her when she saw Undyne. Undyne got up and walk up beside Sans. Sans whisper something in Undyne's ear and she nods saying "great idea!" Pearl gave Sans a curious look. Steven however wanted to meet Undyne but Pearl kept him back. Sans look at Pearl saying "hey, let's uh… talk outside and leave these two be." Pearl look at Steven then at Undyne. Sans whisper "it's okay, she promise to not harm the kid no more." Pearl sighs saying "fine, not too long." Pearl walk out of the house with Sans leaving Steven and Undyne alone in the living room. Steven smiled at Undyne saying "nice to meet you. I'm Steven Universe." Undyne turn saying "nice name. Shay, you wanna do something fun?" Steven nods saying "sure do!" Undyne grab Steven's wist and the two of them ran into the kitchen.

Steven ask when he and Undyne got into the kitchen, "what are we going to do?" Undyne said "well since now we're going to best buddies, I thought to teach you how to cook spaghetti." Steven eyes grew even wider than before. Undyne grab the pan and the noodles from the counter. She slam them on the table and then grab her blue spear not far from the stove saying "now this is my way of cooking." Steven never seen anyone cooking with a spear before but since Undyne says that this was going to be fun. It must be fun. Undyne put the pan on the stove then grab the box of noodles and poor all the noodles on the stove. She grab the spear and threw it at the table which made Steven jump a little. "Come on beastie" Undyne encourage "let's get this cookin." Steven nods saying "yeah, let's do this." Truthfully Steven began to like how Undyne cooking lesson was different and fun.

Meanwhile Sans use his shortcut magic for him and Pearl to go back to the river. Sans sat down and said "anyways uh… I know I told you about the king and the six souls but um… I really didn't tell you the real reason why the king did it. Did I?" Pearl shook her head saying "no you really didn't". Sans sighs saying "well I short of mention about Asriel but uh… you see Asriel was the king's and queen's only son. That is till a first human child fell down here, their name is Chara. So with a heavy heart the king and queen took the kid in. Even Asriel liked being around with Chara." Sans look down and his eyes pupil disappear. Pearl wonder why Sans was acting the way he was but Sans looked back up at Pearl with his pupils still disappear. "Chara died not long after that, everyone was sad especially Asriel. So one day Asriel consumed Chara's soul and went up to the surface. He wanted to reason with the humans that we're not that all bad. He was wrong. The humans attack him with every force and wounded him. He return but died right in front of his parents on a bed of golden flowers. He was turned to dust."

Sans sighed and Pearl ask "so is that why the king wanted to take the humans souls for?" Sans nods and continue "not long after Asriel's death, the queen had seen the king take the first human soul. She was furious and didn't want to help in the king's plan. So she was never seen no more. Now the king is lonely and wants revenge for his son. I feel bad for the guy really." Pearl sighs saying in a soft tone "I know how he feels." Sans look up at Pearl and ask "you missed Rose don't ya?" Pearl nods saying "I do. She and I had fought in wars and battles together. It was like an endless dream. Now, she's gone and I have to be there for him." Sans sighs asking "so what happen to her?" Pearl look up and sighs saying "it's hard to understand and I don't recommend to talk about it. All I could say is that she gave up herself for Steven to be here with us. She met this man name Greg and she fell in love with him. I never thought that she'll give up everything for him." Sans look back down in the water as well did Pearl.

Back in Unydne's house, the two was making a horrible mess in the kitchen. There was lots of noodles on the walls and the pot was boiling over. Undyne grab a tomato from the refrigerator saying "okay, I want you to smash this tomato like you really mean it." Steven look at the tomato and said with a shrug "uh… okay." Steven put his hands together and crack every finger of his hands then took a deep breath. He made both of his hands into a fist and raise up over his head. Steven look at the tomato for a moment then he lower his arms down fast and tried to smash the tomato. Sadly he was too soft to hit the tomato. Undyne look at the tomato saying "hm… not enough strength. Well step side bestie, let me show you how this is done." Steven step aside and Undyne made her left hand into a fist and raise it up high. She quickly pound her fist on the table and smashed the tomato. The tomato went all over her and Steven's face. "Ha" she exclaimed, "that's how it's suppose to be done!" Steven said "wow, you really do have a lot of strength." Undyne turn to Steven saying "well of course I do. I am Undyne head leader of the royal guards." Steven laughs a little.

Steven smell smoke and turn to see the pot was ready to explode. "Ah Undyne…" said Steven, "I think the pot of spaghetti is about to explode." Undyne turn and saw that Steven was right. "Oh shoot, let's get out of here." Undyne pick Steven up and carry him under her arm and ran as fast as she could. Just as they got out of the house, the house exploded into flames. "Shit" thought Undyne, "looks like I might have to go with Alphys for a while."

Pearl and Sans were interrupted by the sound of huge "kaboom!" Pearl ask concerned "what was that?" Sans gulp saying "we better go make sure that wasn't Undyne's house." Pearl yell in panic "what?!" Sans grab Pearl's hand and they both teleported to Undyne's house, both of them seeing the house being burn down in flames. Pearl gasp and yelled for Steven, she and Sans turn to see Undyne holding Steven under her arm walking towards them. Sans cross his arms asking "you overcook yourselves again?" Undyne shrugs saying "just cooking lessons that's all." Undyne put Steven down so he can reunite with Pearl again. Pearl look up at Undyne giving a nasty glare. Undyne didn't look at Pearl only towards Sans. Sans look at the house as he put his hands in his pockets. "Boy Unydne, you really cooking your house up." Undyne growl saying "shut up bone head."

Pearl rolls her eyes at Sans with Steven trying not to laugh. Undyne sighs saying "I better clean up. Why don't you guys go ahead and go to Alphys' place. I'd meet you guys there." Sans wink saying "sure thing see ya there. Just don't roast you house to pieces." Undyne growl saying "ah… you're impossible Sans." Sans wave his hand to Pearl and Steven to follow him. Steven walk right behind Sans while Pearl walk behind Steven. Undyne grab a watering hose and began to spray her house down with water. Pearl came up beside Steven and said "we're going to Alphys house." Sans nods saying "more like a lab. Since she's the royal scientist and works for Asgore." Sans turn to see Pearl's concerned expression however Steven asked "does she makes things?" Sans look at Steven saying "she sure does. Though there is one I don't care for but my bro adores him." Steven tilts his head in confusion. Sans sighs saying "come on, I'm sure you both would like her."

Steven exclaim in excitement "this is going to be great!" Pearl gave a small smile at Steven but yet concerned of what Alphys would do to Steven. Sans turn to Pearl saying "don't worry. I'm sure Alphys won't harm the kid." Pearl smiled a little saying "I hope so." Sans wink saying "I got my eye sockets on you two." Pearl smiles at Sans as they continue to go towards Hotlands.


	15. Chapter 15

Sans teleported himself along with Pearl and Steven back to Hotlands but this time in front a big metal building with the words "Lab" on it. Steven look at the building asking "is this where Alphys lives?" Sans nods saying "yup, this is where she lives." Sans turn to Pearl and said "hey don't fuss about any of this. Trust me. I know Alphys and I'm sure she know you both aren't any treat." Pearl turn to Sans knowing that he's trying his best to keep her calm. Steven ran into the lab without Pearl or Sans knowing that Steven left them. Once Steven got inside he saw the room was more of a pattern shape walls and floors. There were some tables with books all around. He turn to see a huge TV screen with him in it. "Wow" thought Steven, "I wonder if that camera is Alphys."

Just then he heard a door rising open and shutting back down. He turn to see a yellow dinosaur, with three spikes from her head, two teeth are showing from the edge of her mouth, wearing a long white dress more like a scientist would wear. The yellow dinosaur look up from her thoughts and stop with her eyes widened when she saw Steven. Steven wave saying "hi, I'm Steven Universe. Are you Alphys the royal scientist?" Alphys gulp as she try to stay calm, "uh…" she begins nervously, "oh my gosh, a half human here in my lab. Uh… I am the royal scientist, ha." Steven smiled saying "Sans told me and Pearl all about you." Alphys nods saying "yeah… ha, I've been watching you two since you two left the Ruins." Steven ask in surprise, "really? That's so cool. So that camera back where Sans live is that yours?" Alphys nods saying "oh yeah… that's um… one out of thousands of my cameras." Steven eyes grew wide, "there's more of them?"

Alphys nods saying still nervously, "y… yeah… mostly in Hotlands… uh… though I do need to tell you something important." Steven tilts his head and was about to ask when he heard Pearl's voice, "there you are, Steven." Steven turn to see Pearl and Sans walking towards him. Sans look up saying when he saw Alphys, "I see you met Alphys here." Pearl got up next to Steven and saw Alphys. Alphys now was even nervous before not only a half human and gem was in the lab but also a full Crystal Gem was here as well. Sans ask "so uh… did you know what happen to Undyne's house?" Alphys turn and ask in concerned "n… no, I was watching Kissy Cuties… why… what happen?" Sans sighs saying "she uh… was trying to help Steven cook but she kinda got out of hand with that." Alphys shook her head as she begins to giggle. Alphys look up at Pearl and Steven saying "it's uh… nice to meet, I mean see um… wait I mean, oh you know what I mean." Pearl gave Alphys a confused look.

Sans whisper to Pearl saying "this is her first time meeting a full gem like you. That is why she's acting the way she is." Pearl nods saying "oh I see." Steven however like meeting Alphys saying "it's nice to meet you too." Alphys smiled then began to twirl her finger around saying "um… as I was about to tell Steven here… um… there's someone I uh… created that I kinda made a mistake on." Pearl and Steven look at Alphys a bit concerned. Sans knew already who Alphys was referring to. Alphys gulp again as she nervously spoke, "y… you see I um… created this robot machine and… he's suppose to be created for entertainment for the monsters of the Underground." Pearl happen to look at Sans to see his eyes pupil had disappeared and blue flames were coming out of his right eye socket. Pearl began to wonder and worried about this machine Alphys is talking about.

"Well time past and uh… I merely trust humans" Alphys put her hands together as she spoke, "so… I… I change his gears to um… get humans souls." Steven ask in shock "why would you do that?" Alpyhs sighs saying "I… I didn't know till I watch you two. Then as I uh… watch you two give mercy to monsters… I knew I can trust you both." Steven smiled asking "so you won't let this machine hurt us?" Alphys shook her head saying "ah… don't worry I'm always here to guide you." Just then big loud noise was heard not far from where they are at. Steven ask "what was that?" Alphys shrugs unsure of what it was at first. Pearl and Sans look at each other then back at Alphys. Again more big booming noise was heard coming closer. Steven wonder what that noise was so did Sans and Pearl. Alphys thought a moment then it dawn on her of who was making those noises. "Oh no" she said out loud, "he's coming." Steven turn and ask "who's coming?" Just as Alphys was about to speak that's when a big loud crash was heard making the whole room go into smoke.

Steven cover his eyes but not completely, he had his arms over his eye and left a peek opening for him to see who cause the loud crash. A big loud voice was heard almost robotic saying "I'm back, darlings. Did you miss me?!" Steven could hear Alphys nervous voice saying "oh no, Mettaton." Steven still couldn't see well through the smoke but he could see a figure at least look to be a square box with lots of red and yellow lights flashing, it looks to be standing on one wheel rolling around. Once the smoke die down, Steven was able to see this machine clearly. The gray machine had lots of buttons on the front, only one wheel rolling around with a microphone in his left hand. The machine roll up to Steven saying "why hello darling. I'm Mettaton and you're going to play my game show." Steven look at Alphys confused.

Pearl and Sans walk up beside Steven so Mettaton wouldn't go near Steven. Alphys says seeing Sans and Pearl being a bit protective over Steven, "no need to be alarm. He's a really nice guy once you get to know him more." Mettaton shook his right hand up saying "nah uh… can't have you doctor to intervene with the game. Neither do you skeleton bones" turn to Sans when he said it. Sans gave a small growl as he back up a little. Truthfully Sans never cares for Mettaton too much even though his brother endures Mettaton. Mettaton look at Steven then at Pearl saying "now I need you two to answer a few questions for me. If you don't answer the questions correctly then you both will die." Pearl narrow her eyes as she walk up in front of Steven saying "bring it on." Mettaton rolled to a closest table and grab a piece of paper. Sans look at Pearl saying "don't worry, I'll help you both answer the questions correctly." Alphys heard Sans saying with a nod "so… will I."

Steven and Pearl both thanks Sans and Alphys before Mettaton rolled back in front of Pearl. Mettaton clear his voice saying "alright everyone let the game began!" Pearl sighs as she waited for the first question. Mettaton said "okay I'll give you an easy one first." Then he read the question from the piece of paper in his hands, "What is the king of the Underground full name?" Steven had no idea and Pearl had only known the king's first name. Pearl turn to see Alphys whispering "Asgore Dreemurr." Pearl nods softly and said outloud "Asgore Dreemurr." Mettaton clap his hands saying "that is correct, my dear." Sans was shock but then saw Alphys giving a thumbs up, he knew what she was saying. He nods as he waited for Mettaton to give off the next question. "Okay here a bit harder one. What are robots made out of?" Pearl was confused and so was Steven, Steven turn to see Sans whispering "say metal and magic." Steven nods as he step forward behind Pearl and answer "is it metal and magic?" Mettaton clap his hands saying "indeed human, that is right!"

Pearl look at Steven a bit confused of how he got that right but then she turn to Sans when he nods his head to let her know that he was the one who told him the answer. Pearl smiled but quickly got serious when Mettaton roll over to get a jar of flies and roll it back putting the jar in front of Pearl and Steven. "Here is an even more harder one." Mettaton ask while reading his paper, "now how many flies are in this jar?" Steven and Pearl began to count but it was hard because all the flies were the same. Pearl look towards Alphys as she was symbolizing the number of flies were in the jar. It took Pearl a bit while before she figure it out. Pearl stood up and answer "54 flies" Mettaton clap again saying "that's correct, you both are so lucky!" Steven got up and handed the jar of flies back to Mettaton. Mettaton put the jar of flies back where he got it from.

Mettaton then ask another one "okay here's something I'm sure you won't get. How many letters are in my name." Alphys symbol the number and Pearl answer the correct number. Mettaton clap his hands again yelling "that's correct!" Mettaton then went on with another question, "in the dating video game of "Mew Mew Kissy Cutie" what is Mew Mew's favorite food?" Alphys couldn't help but answer the question with lots of spoils. Alphys stop when she saw Mettaton rolling up to her. Mettaton shook his hand saying "Alphys, Alphys, Alphys, you're not helping our contestant are you? You should have told me. Now I ask a question and that human boy is the only one to answer the question to finish." Pearl looked nervous but Sans gives a thumbs up at Pearl letting her know that he's there to help Steven. Pearl smiled as she watch Steven ready for the next and final question. Mettaton said "okay now here is our final question." Mettaton asked in clear tone, "who does Alphys has a crush on?" Alphys eyes widened with embarrassment as if asking why did he ask that question.

Steven of course had no idea but as he turn he heard Sans talking to him saying "the person you met before. It's Undyne." Steven saw that no one in the room had heard Sans speaking so Steven clear his throat asking "is it Undyne?" Mettaton claps his hands saying "that right, dearly. Looks like you both survive at least for now. Bye bye." Mettaton roll towards the door and when it open he left all four of them. Alphys shook her head saying "I can't believe he'd ask that." Sans walk up to Steven saying "great job kid." Steven smiled saying "thanks for the help." Sans nods saying "anytime kid." Pearl walk up to Sans said to Steven "I don't know how you knew that but you did great." Steven smiled and said reminding Pearl, "you did great too, Pearl. You were amazing and very serious when you answer the question." Pearl smiled and thanked Steven compliment. Alphys sighs saying "you can go upstairs with me. If you want?" Steven and Pearl nods as they went up the moving elevator stairs though Sans use his shortcuts magic to get up the stairs.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note:**_ _ **I kinda had fun writing this chapter and the last chapter. Just to give a hint that if you had play the game then you know that this isn't going be the last time they see Mettaton. Anyways thanks for reading and those favoring and following this story.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Alphys show Steven and Pearl all the books she had and then went to one of the books shelves and pull out a box that has the words "Mew Mew Kissy Cuties" Sans looked at Alphys when he read what is on the box. Sans shook his head saying "I don't think this is the time to you know watch anime." Alphys said "oh I'm just putting this on the table for now." Sans nods saying "oh okay." Steven began to wonder away from Pearl and Sans as he kept looking around. Pearl and Sans however were looking at some books. Alphys turn to see Steven looking around. She came up to him saying "I… I'm glad that you enjoy it here." Just then Pearl began to ask question to Sans about the Underground and why the climate was so different. Alphys came to join Sans and Pearl with the conversation. Steven kept looking around that soon he got back down the elevator stairs and kept looking around.

When Steven was about to look at a strange book that Alphys had on the table that's when he heard the door being slam open. It spook him but relax when he saw Undyne and Papyrus walking in. Papyrus smiled saying "oh human, I see you have made it here." Undyne ask seeing that Sans and Pearl weren't with him, "hey punk, where's Pearl and Sans?" Steven answer "their upstairs talking. I was just looking around." Undyne nods saying "oh thanks punk." Undyne went upstairs while Papyrus stay downstairs with Steven. Papyrus look at Steven saying "I'm just glad you didn't get hurt by the flames." Steven turn to Papyrus asking "she told you about it?" Papyrus nods saying "I was looking for my brother, I figured that he'll be where you and Pearl were when I saw the fire." Steven nods then Papyrus ask "so how are you feeling? Undyne told me that your feeling much better." Steven nods saying "yeah, I'm feeling much better." Papyrus smiled wide saying "oh that's great news!" Steven began to laugh.

Meanwhile Undyne got up the stairs saying "I told you I'll be back." Sans turn to Undyne saying "I thought you were going to be a while." Undyne shrugs saying "it would have but Papyrus came over looking for you." Sans ask "where is he now?" Undyne said "downstairs with Steven." Pearl ran down the elevator stairs to see Steven having a good talk with Papyrus. She sighs as she walk up to Steven. Papyrus look up saying "hello human friend, I was just talking to the human here." Steven turn as he smiled at Pearl. Pearl shook her head saying "what am I going to do with you?" Steven laughs again when he saw Alphys, Undyne, and Sans (still use his shortcuts to get down) joining them. Pearl turn when Undyne spoke "heck, it's fun making new friends even with a human and a gem." Pearl said correcting Undyne "Steven is a half human and half gem." Undyne nods saying "yeah, I knew that." Sans was kinda surprised that Pearl began to talk to Undyne.

Though Sans knew that Pearl still haven't forgave Undyne of what happen back in Waterfall. Alphys spoke up asking "um… maybe we could uh… watch some anime?" Steven was about to say 'yes' to the answer but Pearl spoke up before Steven could speak, "no, that's alright. We got to keep going anyways." Steven look up at Pearl a bit disappointed. Alphys nods saying "oh… I understand… you want to go home." Undyne said "well heck, I'll watch some anime with you Alphys." Alphys smiled saying shaking, "y… you… w… will?" Undyne nods saying "I wouldn't miss it." Alphys smiled as Undyne went up the stairs. Alphys turn to Papyrus and asked "what about you, Papyrus?" Papyrus nods saying "I sure do. As long we watch Mettaton I'll be happy to." Papyrus ran up the stairs while laughing away. Alphys turn to Sans before she could ask Sans reply "I won't mind at all." Sans turn to Pearl saying "you sure you'll be okay without me for a bit." Pearl nods saying "we'll be alright." Sans nods saying "okay, catch ya later."

Sans snap his fingers and was gone in a flash. Alphys sighs saying "I m… may come down once in awhile t… to make sure you two are doing alright." Pearl nods saying "thank you." Alphys then said "i… if you two are in danger I… I'll let Sans know." Pearl nods as she and Steven headed out of the lab while Alphys went upstairs to join the rest to watch anime. As Pearl and Steven got out of the lab, they both continue through the land. Pearl said reminding Steven, "remember Steven, don't run and make yourself so hot. This place is pretty hot. If you need something to cool off we can stop to get something to drink." Steven nods saying "okay Pearl and I will." The two began to walk down the twisted path of Hotland. A few times had to stop to solve a few puzzles here and there. They both came up to a small table, selling tea and donuts. Pearl however ignore the table but Steven however went up to it. He wanted to see how much both tea and the donuts cost. When he saw the price he was pretty shock.

Steven thought to himself "I can't buy this. It cost way too much." He was about to go by the table when he heard strange laughter up above him. He look up but couldn't see anything. He shrugs and was about to catch up to Pearl when suddenly he look down to see his heart which is his soul turn from red to purple. Steven couldn't figure out what was going on when suddenly he was pull up by a spider string. Suddenly he was turn really fast that cause him to get dizzy. Once he was able to focus on what's going on. He heard the same laughter, sounds like to be a female laughter but kinda a childish like. Then he heard the one whom laugh spoke, "you know what they say? They say that a human with a red shirt with a yellow star will come by here. Do you know what I heard what humans do to spiders like us?"

Steven finally seen who was speaking to him and the one who tied him up. A tall spider with six eyes and arms, two legs, has black picky tail hair, her skin is lavender color, wearing a pink shirt and puffy like pants with black stripes. Steven was shocked to see a talking large spider looking at him holding four cups of tea in four of her hands. The spider continued, "I heard that they like to stomp on spiders. I heard that they like to tear their legs off. I heard that they offiley stinging with their money. Ahuhuhu…" Soon Steven heard music began to play and soon more spiders came and began to dance along with the music. The spider then said as she too dance with the music, "I think purple fits nicely on you." Steven knew that he was now in huge trouble with this strange spider and along with the other spiders.


	17. Chapter 17

Steven couldn't free himself from the web unless he climb up the string of the web. The large spider had her other spiders come to get a hold of Steven. Steven was able to get away but struggle to climb. Steven was having trouble to get away from the other spiders. He look up to see the female spider began to giggle saying, "I have more pets to introduce you to." Steven eyes widened when he saw a bigger and larger spider coming up to him. He try to get away from the huge spider but each time he try he stumble on the string and almost fall. Steven was getting more scared than before. Just as he thought that the big spider was about to go after him he heard the tall female spider yelling "stop! I see this is all a big misunderstanding!" Steven look at the spider seeing that she had a piece of paper in one of her hands.

The spider released Steven and he fell on the ground. Steven stood up to see the spider coming up to him. "I'm terribly sorry" said the spider, "I thought you wanted to hurt us spiders. I see that you and this Crystal Gem whatever that means are no enemy at all." Steven smiled and ask "what is your name? I'm Steven." The spider smiled as she shook Steven's hand, "I'm Muffet the leader of all the spiders. You see I just want to help other spiders who are in the Ruins to be with us." Steven tilts his head asking "why can't they just come here?" Muffet sighs saying "it's hard for them to get through the cold weather of Snowdin." Steven then remember that spiders will die in the cold so he understood. Muffet smiles as she put her tea cups down saying "I'm terribly sorry for the misunderstanding, I hope you come again! Bye bye." Muffet pull herself back up into the ceiling and took off. Steven stood shock of what happen.

He turn to look for Pearl since he got trap by Muffet but thankfully let him go. Steven couldn't find Pearl at all. He came across a blue door with a black dot in the middle. He open the door leading to a kitchen room. "What" thought Steven "how did I ended up here?" It didn't took long for him to question that because soon he look to see Mettaton rolling into the kitchen. Mettaton look was speaking as if he was on TV. Makes Steven wonder if he's even on TV. Mettaton said when he saw Steven, "looks like we have ourselves a real treat. The human boy decides to join us on cooking." Steven was about to protest that all he wanted to find Pearl but Mettaton roll over to him and push him to the counter and then roll back beside Steven. "Okay everyone today we're going to cook some lovely tasty treat for you all to enjoy." Steven gulp knowing now without any help he's in trouble.

Mettaton then said "okay human, I need you to get me eggs, a caution of milk, and bag of flower. Got that. You have two minutes to get them for me." Steven ran to the other side of the counter and grab the eggs and the milk but couldn't find the flower till Mettaton spoke up. "Oh sorry dearly I almost forgot. The bag of flower is way up there." Steven look up to see the flower was on top of a stack of red bricks. "Oh boy" he thought, "this isn't going to be easy." Just then Steven turn to the side when Mettaton wasn't looking to see someone in the corner. At first he didn't know who but when the person step out Steven could see who it was and smiled. "Sans" said Steven. It was indeed Sans, he put his bony finger up to his grin mouth telling Steven to not say anything to Mettaton. Steven turn to Mettaton to hear what Mettaton got to tell him.

"Okay darling, all you have to do is to get all the way to the top and back down here with the bag of flower in 60 seconds." Steven knew that he didn't have time to get all the way to the top in 60 seconds. He turn to Sans who was giving a thumbs up at Steven. Steven wonder what Sans is going to do to help with this case. Mettaton roll off saying "good luck darling. Let the clock began." Steven look up and wonder how is he even going to get to the top. Sans came up to Steven saying "hey I got an idea, I got a power which will make you fly up there to get it. But you gotta trust me on this." Steven ask "how did you knew I was here?" Sans wink saying "Alphys told me that she seen you with him and plus saw you on TV." Steven knew now that he was on TV. He look at Sans and nods his head that he trust Sans. So Sans use his blue magic to lift Steven off the ground and flying. Steven saw his soul was turn to blue with Sans' magic. Sans wink saying "go get it kid!" Steven nods as Sans help Steven fly to the top in 60 seconds, which the clock was ticking fast. Didn't help when Mettaton began to throw eggs and powder at Steven.

Sans did his best to have Steven dodge each things coming at Steven. "Man" thought Sans, "Mettaton sure isn't going to give up." Once Sans got Steven to the top, Steven grab the bag of flower and Sans quickly but carefully place Steven back down. Once Steven got on the ground Mettaton got down and said "sorry dearly I already had the flower. So hand it to me and I'll put it away." Sans snarl saying in a whisper tone "that no good dirty machine. All that work for nothing." Mettaton roll back to the counter and put the bag of flower away. Mettaton turn saying as he wave up on the ceiling "that all for now. Turn in for my next show everyone!" Mettaton roll back saying "besides I saw you there Sans, you help the human out. Though I don't think my fans saw you on TV." Sans sighs saying "so what? Not letting you hurt the kid, Mettaton." Mettaton said with his hands waving "I got to go but I'll see you real soon again, human boy." Mettaton roll off leaving Sans and Steven alone. Sans shook his head saying "he may think he's good but morely he's not."

Sans turn to Steven asking "so where's your friend Pearl?" Steven said "I don't know I kinda got trap by Muffet and when Muffet let me go she wasn't nowhere to be found." Sans nods saying "better go find her. Don't want her to make a horrible mistake." Steven walk beside Sans and Sans teleport them both out of the kitchen and back to the path of Hotlands again. In the meantime Pearl was looking for Steven knowing that he could be in danger. She look around till she spotted something up ahead of her. She walk up to the thing once she got closer she saw that it was a small white dog. Pearl shrugs as she was about to leave that's when she turn to see Mettaton with his red suit on looks to be on the News Channel reporting something. Mettaton turn saying "ah… here she is now. The one who calls herself the Crystal Gem." Pearl had a suspicious look to wonder what Mettaton was up to.

Mettaton then said "here is a real treat for my adoring fans out there watching me." Pearl wonder what that meant but before she could respond that when the lights went out a bit of darkness around the only lights were on was her and Mettaton. Mettaton then said when the white dog Pearl seen earlier came up between the two, "this adorable cute dog is going to help us. Oh my." Pearl turn her attention to Mettaton when he spoke, "this dog has a bomb on his tail." Pearl asked with shock "wait what?" Pearl saw a fire spark coming from the dog's little white tail. Pearl gasp when suddenly things began to collapse, leaving now that she and Mettaton were in a large red land full of bombs. "Oh great" she thought "this is not going to be fun."


	18. Chapter 18

Pearl saw Mettaton rolling away saying "good luck my dear." Once Mettaton was out of sight Pearl pull out her spear from her gem and said in a soft tone, "let's get this over with it." She leap and strike the first bomb she seen which was a black ball with the spark at the end. She destroy each of the bombs by her spear. Once she got to the last one which was the one on the dog's tail, she knew that if she use her spear not only she'll destroy the bomb but also she'll kill the dog and that's the last thing she wants to do. Pearl had to come up with another idea but what? She had to come up with an idea and fast, the time was ticking. Pearl put her spear back into her gem and she had to come up with another way. Just then she thought up an idea by taking the bomb off the dog's tail then destroy the bomb itself.

Pearl pull out her spear and she quickly pull off the small rectangle shape bomb off of the dog and saw that she only had 4 seconds till it explodes. Pearl drop the bomb on the ground and she lift her spear and stabbed the rectangle bomb causing the bomb to go into a little smoke but not deadly kind. Pearl smiled knowing that she won the game. Mettaton came back saying "what a spectacular show my dear. That was so much intense." Pearl put back her spear into her gem once again and turn to Mettaton. Mettaton sighs saying "I must let you go but remember this isn't your last encounter with me dearly." Once Mettaton rolls off away from her, Pearl sighs saying in a soft tone "I know it won't be the last time I'll see you." Pearl began to search for Steven again hopefully without any distractions.

In the meantime Sans and Steven were walking when Steven began to sweat. Sans could see Steven was sweating asking "kid, do ya need a break?" Steven said "maybe something cold to cool me off." Sans look to see a blue rabbit wearing a red and white apron standing by an ice cream stand waiting for any customer to come. Sans look at Steven saying "how about a nice cream?" Steven assume that Sans mean ice cream as he nods his head. Sans made Steven to sit down on the ground while he goes get the nice cream for Steven. As Steven sat down he look to see Sans going towards the blue bunny and telling him what he wanted. Steven look back down not wanting to be rude to the bunny or Sans for staring. Just then Steven heard two male voices coming closer towards him. He look up to see two royal guards both wearing the same body armor were talking to one another not really paying attention to what's in front of them.

Steven watch as the two royal guards walk right by him not even knowing that he was there. Steven sighs in relief to know that he never got seen by those two. Just then Sans came back with a blue and white swirl nice cream in his bony hand. Sans gave the nice cream to Steven and Steven got up to lick it. Steven made sure he thank Sans before he started to eat it more licking the nice cream. The two began to walk again when suddenly Sans' phone began to ring. Sans pull out his phone from his pocket and answer the phone. "Hello this is the pun master speaking" which made Steven began to laugh. Sans listen before he spoke "thanks Alphys, I got the kid with me so we'll get there in a bone trilling flash." Steven couldn't stop laughing at Sans puns. Once Sans hung up he look at Steven saying "welp Alphys figure out where your friend went. I'll teleport us there." Steven nods and finally stop laughing.

Sans snap his bony finger and in a flash were on the other side of Hotland. Sans said "okay now let's see where Pearl went." Steven happen to see a girl made of out green fire wearing a black dress with a white shirt and red tie underneath. Steven walk up to the girl. Sans turn to see Steven walking towards the fire girl. He follow Steven to see what Steven is about to do. Steven smiled and said "hello, um… I need a favor more like a little help with something." The girl turn and ask "oh what's that?" Steven ask "have you seen my friend Pearl? She wears a blue shirt and she has a white gem on her forehead." The girl nods saying "in the matter of fact she walk by here a few minutes ago." Steven smiled glad to hear that Pearl isn't too far now. "Which way she went?" The girl pointed to the right saying "that way. She talk to my brother a little bit but she was more focus on finding someone name Steven." Steven said "oh that's me." The girl said a bit surprised "oh, then yeah if you keep going this way I'm sure you'll catch up to her."

Steven thanked the girl and walk back to Sans and both headed to where the girl told them to go. Steven look at Sans saying "she's really nice." Sans nods saying "yeah, she's Grillby's fourth oldest daughter, Flaresa." Steven ask "how many kids does Grillby has?" Sans laughs saying "he has at least six or eight kids." Steven was shocked to hear a man made out of fire has that many of kids. Sans shrugs saying "this is Grillby real home, though he comes to Snowdin to work at that place. Since he's a single father I suppose he has to keep things in line." Steven nods as the two of them kept on going and soon they both happen to spot Pearl up ahead of them. Sans said "there she is. Come on let's surprise her." Steven was confused but when Sans told him what the plan to surprised Pearl, Steven follow Sans lead.

Pearl was now more worried than ever before. She didn't know where Steven was or if he's okay and there was no sign of getting out of the Underground. Just then she heard giggling and shushing noises behind her. Pearl turn but couldn't see anyone so she just shrugs thinking it was just her imagination. She began to walk off when she heard someone tripping over a rock, she turn but yet seen no one. Pearl kept her eyes looking behind her encase if there was really someone following behind her. Just then out of the blue she turn forwards and scream as she fell backwards in shock to see Steven flying up in the air in front of her. Steven smiled saying "hi Pearl, what do you think of this?" Pearl yelled upset "Steven, you nearly scared me. Why are you flying?"

Steven said "I just wanted to hang around up here." Pearl sighs saying as she got up, "get down now. You're going to hurt yourself." Then Sans came out of the darkness saying "don't worry I won't let the kid get hurt." Pearl look at Sans seeing his bony hands were in blue light and then look up at Steven to see his soul was blue and his entire body blue as well. Pearl ask in shock still, "how… how is this even possible?" Sans said "I could tell ya how I got the power but it's probably best not. I'll let the kid down now." Sans let Steven down gently so Steven wouldn't get hurt. Steven ran to Pearl to give her a hug and she received it back. Once they both let go Pearl look at Sans asking "you had this plan, didn't you?" Sans shrugs saying "couldn't fly myself out of this." Pearl sighs in irritation while Steven began to laugh. Pearl said as she began to walk ahead of Sans and Steven, "come on you two, no more of those jokes of yours Sans or Steven." Sans wink at Steven and Steven tried not to laugh out loud.

All three of them went on through Hotlands hoping that they won't meet someone that they have to face with and try to solve the puzzle or game. Sadly they were going to be wrong for someone was waiting for them.


	19. Chapter 19

Sans said as the three of them were walking, "there is an elevator leading up to Core." Pearl look at Sans asking "there is another place?" Sans nods saying "yeah, but uh… once we get there it's means that your journey is almost over because after you leave Core you'll go right to the castle of King Asgore. From there you may or may not have to fight Asgore but I think you have to." Sans look at Steven and Pearl knew what Sans was saying then. Just then a big booming familer voice was heard out ahead of them. Steven ran in front of Pearl and Sans to see who that voice was. Sans and Pearl ran after him hopefully to stop him. Steven saw that the place began to change instead of all the red hot walls and floors the place looks to be a castle except made out of cardboard and the background looks to be night like a play almost. Steven was confused of why there was a play here.

Sans and Pearl caught up to Steven when suddenly they all look up to see Mettaton wearing a blue like gown on with his microphone in his hand. Mettaton came down and said as he came up close to Steven, "what a poor innocent human boy? Alone with his little friends here but, then again a great tragic tale to see his soul be taken away to the King of the Underground." Steven tilts his head then look at Sans with question. Sans lower his head when he saw Steven looking at him hoping for an idea what Mettaton means. Pearl step forwards in front of Steven encase she has to protect him from Mettaton. Mettaton said with pride "now let's see if you can solve these puzzles." Just then the place began to change and soon there they were in front of many different colors of tiles in front of them (more like a pattern like). Mettaton roll to Sans saying "now Sansy, you can't help them this time. The last time you help the human boy with my cooking show." Sans growl saying "we'll see about that." Mettaton roll back saying "okay now you both must touch each ones but there is one color you must not step on."

Mettaton flew up with flames on the bottom of his square box saying, "the green one is the most dangerous one. If you press that one then you'll have to fight with a monster." Steven didn't like the sound of that but he heard Pearl whispering to herself "hm… this is going to be easy." Steven then realized what she meant. As the time went off Pearl began to do her silhouettes and twirl every now and then without touching the green button. Steven gulp knowing that he's not a really good dancer and he might trip on the green button. Steven gave a huge deep breath as he jump to a red one then jump to the blue one. "Whew" thought Steven, "at least I'm not touching the green one." He saw that he was running out of time and Pearl is already almost cross the tiles. Steven began to jump a little faster in hopes to get there before the time ran out. Just as he thought he was getting it, that when he accidentally trip and fell right on the green tile.

He heard the timer stop ticking and soon all the tiles went red. Steven gulp as he look over to see Pearl running towards him with her blue spear in her hands. Steven look up to see Mettaton saying with some deadly electric wires in his hands, "you've touched the green tile dearly. The monster you're going to face is me." Steven eyes widened but then saw Pearl step in front of him pointing her spear at Mettaton. It shock Mettaton for sure, he knew that Pearl is a gem but never seen her this way before. Sans ran over yelling "Mettaton, leave them alone, Pearl will kill you if you harm the kid!" Sans was right, Pearl was indeed ready to kill Mettaton to keep Steven safe. Mettaton sighs saying "well then, I suppose that this is it. I won't steal the boy's soul though I do want to have you both join me when you're at Core to dance at my biggest performance yet!" Pearl gave a suspicious look to the tone of Mettaton voice, it sounded like he was lying about not wanting to steal Steven's soul. Sans too had a suspicious glare at Mettaton. Pearl put her spear back into her gem and watch as Mettaton flew off away from them.

Sans look at Pearl asking "are you two alright?" Pearl nods as she help Steven to get back up. Once Steven got up he look at Sans asking "so how far is this Core?" Sans said "not far kid, all we have to do is find the elevator to go up to Core." Sans led Pearl and Steven the way. Soon they see a big gray elevator open up for anyone to use. Sans let Pearl in first then Steven before he went in to press the numbers to go to Core. Steven saw that the elevator is just like the room of Alphys lab entrance. He look at Pearl to see that she was thinking hard about something. Steven asked "Pearl, are you okay?" Pearl turn to Steven saying "oh yes, I'm just thinking of how great to feel when we get home." Steven smiled saying "yeah, me too. I can't wait." Sans knew that Pearl lied to just please Steven, he knew that she was worried about meeting the king. The truth is Sans was a bit worried too, he didn't know what to expect, since six lives were lost and their souls were brought to the king. Only one more live to be lost and the soul to be brought to the king so they could go free.

Once the elevator stop the doors open to reveal a bright purple walls with dark purple floors. Once everyone got out, Steven look up to see a fancy restaurant up ahead the same color as the walls except with a bright blue sign on top though Steven didn't pay attention to what the title is. Sans ask "hey kid, want something to eat?" Steven nods then Sans said "okay then, let's go in." Sans open the door so Steven and Pearl could go in first. As they went inside Steven saw lots of tables around with little candles on each tables. At the end of the room was a small banquet with foods on it and a chocolate fountain in the middle of the banquet table.

To Steven's surprised was that there wasn't too many people around at all. Only at least two or three table full of different creatures. Sans turn to Pearl saying "you go ahead and sit anywhere you like. Me and Steven gets something to eat." Pearl thanked Sans as she watch Sans take Steven to the banquet before finding a seat to sit down. She found a table off to the corner and there she sat waiting for them both to return. Pearl happen to look up to see something yellow not far from where she's at. She look twice but the yellow something was gone. She shrugs thinking maybe she is just seeing things. Pearl look towards one table with a full family of dogs enjoying their meal. She smiled a little at the sight when a baby dog spilled milk all over her face. The mother dog had to help clean the mess up. Pearl was reminded of how messy Steven was when he was a baby. Just then that memory of her with Steven being a baby faded away when she heard a familiar childish voice saying "you think you're so smart."

Pearl turn to see Flowey pop up the ground looking up at her with those evil look. Pearl snarl saying "you, you try to hurt us back in the Ruins." Flowey said "I know, that was just a warm up. Besides I've been following you and that pathetic kid all over the Underground. You both never even notice me not even that smiley trash bag." Pearl said narrowing her eyes, "you leave us alone. If you even try to hurt Sans or Steven you're going to answer to me." Pearl pull out her spear and put the spear under Flowey's chin. Flowey gulp but then laughs, "well then Crystal Gem. I've heard so much of you. Now I understand why that kid looks so similar. He's Rose's kid isn't he?" Pearl had a feeling that he also had heard her tell Sans about Steven being Rose's son and possibly heard her tell that to Undyne. Flowey said "I know that you're going to kill someone soon. Not me but possibly someone else. I saw how you had almost kill Undyne. Your pretty strong gem aren't ya? Like I said before. (His voice went deeper and creepy) It's kill or be killed."

Flowey pop back into the ground when Pearl heard Steven and Sans' voice coming closer. She put her spear back into the gem and sat there as if nothing really bad happen. Once Steven and Sans found Pearl they sat at the table with her and began to eat their meal. Pearl decided it's best that Sans nor Steven knew that Flowey had just visited her and that he had been following them this whole time.


	20. Chapter 20

After Sans and Steven ate that is when a white dog wearing a black T shirt and brown pants came up saying when he saw Pearl, "hey I know you. You're the one that did that dance at Grillby's!" Everyone turn and Pearl got embarrassed a little. The white dog grab hold of Pearl's waist and took her in front of the banquet to courage her to that ballet dance again. Soon everyone who were in the room began to cheer and courage her to do it again. So Pearl knew she had to do it or she won't hear the end of this. Sans shook his head saying "I guess Pearl is getting popular." Steven laugh saying "I guess so." Sans turn to Steven ask "hey kid, have I told you a story of me having a fan of jokes?" Steven shook his head so Sans said "well then I suppose to tell you other than Pearl."

* * *

Began of Flashback…

Sans walk to the big purple gate that is always locked. As he always do sit down in front of the gate and knock on the gate as he always does. Just then once he says "knock, knock" that is when he heard a female voice on the other side asking "who's there?" Sans jump a little in shock but shrugs it off as he says "dishes" then the woman ask "dishes who?" Sans said with a wide grin "dishes a very bad joke." Soon Sans could hear the woman laughing like she never even heard of a funny joke in a hundreds of years.

So each day when Papyrus had Sans look for a human to come by, Sans would always come to the gate and as always do his 'knock knock' jokes and he always hear the woman on the other side playing along and laughing. Sans had always enjoy hearing this woman that he wish he knew laughing. So one day as he came back the next day once he finish his first 'knock knock' joke that's when he heard the woman on the other side began to start out with "knock knock." So of course Sans asked "who's there?" Then the woman answer "old lady." Sans asked "old lady who?" Then the woman says "Oh, I did not know you could yodel." Boy Sans and the woman both had a good laugh off of that one. So that is how it went for days and each time Sans would come by to do that same old jokes.

That is till one day he would sit down and began to knock on the gate door. He could since by the tone of the woman's voice that she was not happy and not laughing as loud as she always has been. So Sans ask "hey, are you alright?" Man, if only he known this kind woman's name. He could asked her name but he feels kinda shame for asking. The woman soon began to cry then said tearfully "can you do me a favor more of a promise." Sans listen as the woman continued, "if a human child ever walk through this gate promise me. Promise me that you would keep the child safe. Will you?" Boy Sans hated to keep promises but since this woman love his jokes, he had to keep that promise.

End of Flashback…

* * *

Sans sighs as he look up at Steven ask "you know what would happen if I didn't promise that woman at the gate?" Steven shook his head nervous of what Sans is going to say. Sans eyes pupil disappear as he spoke, "You would be dead where you stood." Steven shook as he wished that Pearl was now with them to hear this. Sans eyes pupil appear back in his eyes sockets saying, "lighten up kid, I was only joking with ya. Besides I did help you both to go most of the ways through the Underground. Even if I didn't made that promise I would still kept you and Pearl safe knowing that you are Rose's son and Pearl use to been best friends with Rose." Steven gave a small smile at Sans glad to hear that he was only joking but still that tone of Sans' voice shook him a little. Sans said seeing that Steven was still a bit scared, "sorry kid, I guess I uh… shouldn't told ya that story. Don't tell Pearl about this, kay?" Steven nods an agreement since Pearl and Sans are really close friends now, he didn't want to see their friendship break apart.

After ten minutes Pearl came back to sit with Sans and Steven a bit embarrassed of the ballet she did. Steven gave Pearl a thumbs up saying "you were amazing, Pearl." Pearl smiled saying "thanks Steven. I just hope I don't have to do that again." Sans laughs saying "I don't think you have to." Pearl sighs in relief. Just then Sans' phone began to ring. Sans look at the phone to see Papyrus' name on the front cover. Sans answer the phone before saying "yeah, don't worry I'm helping the kid and Pearl to going to Core." Sans waited for a moment before speaking, "don't worry once I get them to Asgore's then I'll come back to be with you. I'll see then bro, bye." Sans hung up as he put his phone back into his pocket looking up at Pearl saying "that was Paps, he was a bit worried about me." Steven asked "you're going to help us all the way to Asgore's kingdom. Wait, who's Asgore?" Sans said "he's the king of the Underground." Steven ask "is he the one who Mettaton been speaking of about souls or something?" Sans sighs saying "yeah, um… I'll tell you later about him." Steven look at Pearl who had her face away from him. Steven knew that Sans and Pearl were keeping something from him but what? He didn't know.

Sans got up saying "welp, we better get going if we want to get to Asgore's kingdom." Pearl nods as she and Steven both got up and follow Sans out of the restaurant and towards another elevator. They all got into the elevator and Sans press some buttons and soon the elevator began to move again. Once the elevator stops the doors open and all three of them step out to see that they were in a strange place with lots of robotic mechanical around. Steven ask "where are we?" Sans answer as he stay next to Pearl, "we're in Core now." Pearl said truthfully "doesn't look like Core to me." Sans begins to laugh saying "this isn't a planet you know. It's just a name of another place in the Underground." Pearl gave Sans an irritated look while Steven began to laugh.

All three had follow the path that they had soon made it into a big area with lots of monsters of all kind were walking around and in the middle of the area was a statue figure of Mettaton. Steven ask "why is there a statue just like Mettaton?" Sans answer "this is short of um… like his spot to shine. At least is how my brother would explain it." Pearl sighs saying "oh I see, so I suppose these other monster support him." Sans nods saying "more like Mettaton's fans. I can't see how my bro or anyone else could see through that guy." Pearl folds her arms saying "me either." Sans look at Pearl saying "you too huh?" Pearl nods saying "especially what he try to pull on me and Steven." Steven was looking around with curiosity. Just as he was backing up that is when he bump into someone and both he and the person he bump into fell on the ground. Steven look to see who he bump into to see a brown cat that has a strange face with a cigarette in his mouth wearing a red shirt and brown pants.

Steven said when he saw the anger in this guy's face, "I… I'm really sorry, sir." The cat picked Steven up by the shirt and said angrily "what's the big idea huh? Think you can walk around and just be like oh I'm Mr. Big Shot or something." Steven gulp fearing that this cat was going to do something to him. Just then he heard Sans voice saying "put him down, Burgerpants." Burgerpants look at Sans and said "you know this kid?" Sans nods saying "yup, he's a friend of mine." Burgerpants snarl as he place Steven down. Pearl ran over asking "what's going on?" Sans said "don't worry I got this cover." Burgerpants asked "what are you doing here anyways, Sans?" Sans turn saying "helping these two that's all." Burgerpants sighs saying "whatever, I hate this stupid job anyways." Steven heard Burgerpants and ask "what do you mean you hate your job?" Burgerpants said "because it's not what I wanted. I wanted to be an actor kinda like Mettaton but when I try to get my dream to being an actor that's when Mettaton force me to work at this stupid hamburger shop." Steven felt bad for Burgerpants, wish there was a way to help.

Burgerpants then said "I can't wait till the king get the last human soul and soon we'll be free and I'll work wherever I want who knows maybe I can be… an actor." Burgerpants began to tab and made a good funny look making all three to laugh. Steven said "you are a good actor." Burgerpants smiled saying "I guess you three are my only audience that enjoy my acting." Steven said "I'm sure if anyone else seen it. They too maybe could find your acting amazing too." Burgerpants smiled saying "thanks sorry for uh… doing as I did to you." Steven said "it's okay I forgive you." Burgerpants sighs saying "I better get to work before Mettaton comes and fires me." Burgerpants turn to go back to his work. Steven sighs saying "if we get out of here, he's the first I want to help." Sans and Pearl look at Steven. Steven then said "also I want to help Toriel too. She's so alone in the Ruins and need someone to talk to. Then help free everyone including you Sans from the Underground."

Sans said "gee kid, um… I guess you're like Rose always willing to do things. You got a good heart to want to help." Steven said "it's not a wish Sans, it's a promise." Sans look up at Pearl but she only smiled saying "we just have to convince the king first." Steven said with determination "once he finds out that I'm the son of Rose Quartz then I'm sure he'll be willing to help." Pearl and Sans look at each other then Sans said "ah… yeah we'll just uh… going to wait and see."

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note:**_ _ **I debated on the part where Sans talks about where he hears Toriel's voice behind the gate doors. So at first I was just going to have just talk about it but then thought that a flashback would work much better. Anyways I'm so glad that so many of you are really enjoying reading this story. Thank you so much! I have enough Determination to finish this story.**_


	21. Chapter 21

Once they pass the resort that is when Sans' phone began to ring. He look at his phone to see Alphys' name on the front. Sans said before he answer, "gotta take this call be right with you two." Pearl nods as she watch Sans leaned against the wall as he talk to Alphys. Pearl look over to see Steven began to wonder off a little bit. Pearl call out, "Steven, get back here!" Steven turn saying "oh sorry. I guess got a bit curious." Steven came back to Pearl and stood beside her as they waited for Sans to finish talking to Alphys on the phone. Once Sans hung up, he walk back over to Pearl and Steven. "Welp, this next spot of the Core is going to be a bit tricky." Pearl look at Sans asking, "what do you mean?" Steven looked at Pearl then at Sans when Sans answer, "because there are going to be lots of twist and turns that if not careful we could be split up. I definitely don't wanna see you two split up again. Especially since the kid gets into trouble all the time."

Pearl nods an agreement saying, "okay, let's just go ahead but Steven stay close." Steven nods as Sans lead the way into the blue place with lots of machines around. Steven was fascinated with all the materials on the wall. Pearl and Sans both stop when they saw three path leading to different areas. Sans thought saying to himself, "Alphys did say to go right when we come here." Pearl turn ask "what did you say?" Sans said looking up, "let's go this way" pointed to the right. Pearl nods and the two of them went right. Steven didn't pay no attention to where Pearl or Sans went, he was still fascinated in the hallway he was in. Just then he turn to see Pearl and Sans were gone. "Oh" he said out loud, "um… they must have went um… this way." Steven went on the left where he figure Sans and Pearl went. Steven kept on going till he began to see strange lights ahead of him. Steven tilts his head as he continued to walk.

Once he stopped soon a big huge light was shined right on him making him close his eyes. Soon he open his eyes when the light dim down to see Mettaton rolling up to him. "Oh good human boy. I began to worry that you weren't going to show up. By the way where is your gem friend and Sans?" Steven answer, "I kinda lost them when we came here." Mettaton said, "oh too bad. Well I'm sure they'll show up. Specially they see us doing our show." Steven smiled a little when Mettaton turn to face the camera. Steven accidentally trip over the cord and the only thing that he was able to catch himself from falling was a switch on Mettaton's back. Steven grab the switch and accidentally pull it down. Steven got himself up but he turn to see Mettaton began to change. Steven watch in shock when Mettaton's wheels was pull in and robotic legs came out and soon his arms grew longer.

Once Mettaton was fully change from a square box to a tall and glorious pink robot with short black hair, has a pink heart on his whole top body and long pink boots with heels on them. Steven's eyes widened with amazement yet surprised to see this new look of Mettaton. Mettaton turn to face Steven with his gray tan face saying "you've switch my switch which could only mean one thing." Steven saw Mettaton walking towards him with a smile, "you wanted to see this beautiful and glorious me. Come on then human boy let's me have your soul." Steven shook his head to shake from his shockness asking, "wait what did you say?" Mettaton grab Steven's shirt and help him up saying "oh you heard me dear, let's us first see how well you can beat these babies" showing off his big pink boots to Steven. Steven was confused but then he heard crowds of monsters running in calling Mettaton's name.

Steven was surprised of how many monsters were in the room, he couldn't be able to count them all. The monsters surrounded the area some were screaming and some were trying to get Mettaton's autograph. It was crazy. Mettaton made sure that he mention to his whole fans that this was his last show before he'd go up to the surface with Steven's soul. Steven heard that and gulp knowing that Mettaton had broke the promise of not taking his soul. Mettaton turn and soon began to use all his power inside of him to hit Steven. Steven dodge each hit by Mettaton. It gone like that for a bit but Steven lost his concentration when he was kicked in the face by Mettaton's boot. Cause some blood to run out from his right eye. Steven shook his head as he look up to see Mettaton coming forward to finish him.

In the meantime Sans and Pearl were solving a few puzzles here and there before realizing that Steven wasn't with them. Just then Sans' phone ring and he look to see Papyrus' name on it. Sans answer the phone saying "hello this is the pun master speaking." Sans love to call himself the Pun Master. He listen soon his white eyes pupil disappear and blue flames were flowing in his right eye socket. Sans finally spoke making Pearl worried to see how upset he looks, "thanks Paps gotta go." Sans hung up and look at Pearl saying "the kid is in trouble. I knew that Mettaton had lied earlier in Hotlands." Pearl knew what Sans was talking about and both ran off hopefully to save Steven before Mettaton hurt him even more.

Steven saw Mettaton was about to hit him with the boots but thankfully Steven roll away before he was strike. Steven look over to see a yellow star floating above him that he remember seeing earlier in the Ruins. Steven touch the star and immediately was healed. Steven turn to Mettaton who was shocked to see Steven was heal and not bleeding anymore. Yet Mettaton wasn't going to give up. Steven knew that the only way to beat Mettaton was by dancing with Mettaton. Even if he's not really good dancer. So Steven slide with his leg spread out and lean backwards making the whole crowds cheer for Steven amazing post.

Mettaton too was a bit surprise of how well Steven did but he began to attack Steven with all his might. Steven began to do some flips and some amazing somersault. All the crowds went wild for not only Steven but for Mettaton too. Steven could see that Mettaton arms were blown off from the body. Steven asked in concerned, "are you alright, Mettaton?" Mettaton reply "why of course I am. I can still fight with these beauties of mine." Mettaton jump up and began to kick at Steven. Steven again dodge the boots. Yet he couldn't dodge the boots and was hit in the leg. Thankfully he seen that star and the star healed him once again. It gone like that for quite a while with the whole crowds cheering with excitement.

Soon Mettaton began to give up since his battery began to get low from all the fighting. He turn to the crowds saying "you all have been a great audience thank you all for coming to this amazing show!" All the crowds began to yell out not only Mettaton's name but also for Steven too. Mettaton turn to Steven saying "I see that you have a strong soul. Not only you are a human but I happen to see that gem on your stomach when I kicked you. It was luckily I didn't break the gem. I'm so sorry for the trouble I've caused." Steven smiled saying "it's okay. I forgive you plus it was kinda fun." Mettaton smiled when suddenly his legs blew off of his body and all was left was his face and part of his body. Steven asked "are you going to be okay?" Mettaton nods saying "I just use too much of my…" before he could finish Mettaton shut down completely and was out.

Just then Steven heard Alphys running towards them with worry on her face. Steven ask in surprised, "how did you get here so fast?" Alphys said "oh I use the elevator to get here." She ran to Mettaton to see that the battery is very low. "Oh good" she said in relief, "it's only the battery. He use way too much of his battery." Steven ask "so you can help him right?" Alphys nods saying "just need to get new battery for him and he'll be up and going again. Speaking of which, where is Pearl and Sans?" Steven answer "I short of lost them before I met Mettaton again." Alphys shook her head saying "dear me, I'm sure they're worried about you." Soon both Alphys and Steven heard Pearl calling for Steven. Steven smiled and yell out "I'm over here, Pearl!" Alphys gave a huge sigh of relief to know that Pearl and Sans aren't too far.

Sans and Pearl ran over towards Steven and Alphys. Pearl hugged Steven tight before releasing him to see Mettaton broken down. Pearl ask "who is that?" Steven said "that's Mettaton, he's um… other look." Sans look at Mettaton saying "welp he's down for the bone." Steven answer "yeah, he kinda use his battery up on me. Yet he decided to show his mercy to me." Alphys ask "so he decide to leave you be?" Steven nods saying "he finally found out that I'm a half gem. He said that he saw my gem doing the performance." Pearl and Sans were glad that Steven was fine. Alphys pick Mettaton up saying as she headed back, "I better go and fix Mettaton up while you three go ahead to meet the king." Sans nods as they all said their farewell to Alphys and Mettaton. Steven look up asking "now where to?"

Sans look at Steven saying "now we're going to where the king's live." Pearl got nervous but Sans told them both that he'll help them to get home. Pearl smiled yet wonder what the king is going to do when he see's Steven. So all three of them left and went into the elevator to go to where the king lives.

* * *

 ** _Arthur Note: Sorry that I didn't post this in a while but kinda been busy. Anyways I really appreciate the favoring and the following of this story. You guys give a lot of Determination to finish the story. Anyways I'll do better to get this story finish. Thank you all for reading this story. _**


	22. Chapter 22

The elevator stops and soon Sans, Steven, and Pearl all walk out of the elevator. Sans grab Pearl's hand and told Pearl to hold Steven's. Steven was confused but got the idea what Sans told them to hold hands when Sans lift his arms up and snap his bony fingers. In a mere seconds they all appear into a long hall with yellow pillars in a two straight lines and windows in between each two pillars. The floor is yellow along with the hall itself. Pearl look around asking "where are we?" Sans said with a short sigh, "this is Judgement Hall. The entrance to the king's throne room." Steven was touching each of the pillars saying "hello Mr. Pillar, hello Mr. Other Pillar" making both Pearl and Sans laugh at him. Sans turn to Pearl saying "that kid got a good sense of humor." Pearl smiled saying turning to face Sans, "indeed he does. Just like his mother."

Sans ask closing his eyes sockets, "you really do miss her huh?" Pearl too close her eyes as she let tears go down her cheeks, "she was all I ever have known. Her and I were so close that we always enjoy fighting together. We had always won." Sans nods as he open his eyes sockets to see Pearl crying. Sans walk up to her and put his bony hands on Pearl's cheeks saying "hey no matter what happen. I'll be there to keep you two safe." Pearl smiled as Sans help her clear her tears away from her cheeks and her eyes. Steven didn't see what was going on behind him. He was still saying 'hi' to all the pillars. Just then he turn to see a room up ahead of him with lots of golden flowers all over the floor. Steven was confused and decided to check the room out.

As he went inside the room there he saw a large brown thrown chair in the middle of the room. Steven was about to check it out when suddenly he heard a male's humming tone not far from where he stood. He turn to the left to see a large male goat monster wearing a long purple robe with yellow shoulder blade at each ends, has long blonde hair. This male goat reminded Steven of Toriel. Steven could see that the male goat was watering the flowers on the floor. So Steven walk up a little closer to the goat and asked "um… excuse me sir. Are you busy right now?" The male goat said with a smile not seeing Steven behind him but know he's there, "oh no I'd be with you in a moment." The male goat put his weathering can down as he turn to face Steven. "I hope that you don't think I don't have time to hear what you've got to…" the male goat stopped and stood quite when he finally saw Steven. Steven look up at the male goat with confusion.

The male goat said "I see you've come at last, human." Steven was about to correct the male goat but then suddenly the male goat grab his red trident and said as he lower his head. "Listen here, for a long time I've been wishing for freedom for the monsters of the Underground to see the surface once and forever again. Come let me show you the barrier that the humans have trapped us for many years." Steven follow the male goat to a large purple door with the same symbol on Toriel's dress. Asgore open the door and Steven could see a huge white cloud with black square going out and in every now and then. The male goat sighs saying "now all we needed is the very last human soul to break the barrier. Now that you have come." Steven began to worry what is going to be next.

The male goat swift his trident to the side and then in front of him saying "human, it was nice to meet you. Now I have to say good bye." Steven's eyes widened as he saw the male goat began to attack Steven with his magic from the trident. Steven yell out Pearl and Sans' name for help. The male goat ask in surprised when he heard Steven call Sans' name, "golly, do you know Sans?" Steven nods nervously. The male goat stop the attack for a moment but then started it up. Steven thought it was all over for him but then he saw Sans and Pearl standing in front of him. Pearl had her blue spear out in her hands and Sans with his blue flames in his right eye socket ready to use his attacks. The male goat stop as he was shocked to see Sans and a gem in front of him protecting Steven. Sans said in a deep tone, "enough Asgore. This kid is no treat he's the son of Rose Quartz." Asgore was shock as he lower his trident asked, "what do you mean? This child is a human." Pearl said explaining "Rose had fallen in love with a human man and soon she gave up herself to have Steven here."

Asgore eyes began to water up as tears began to flow. "She's gone too huh?" Sans and Pearl both lower their head not saying a word. Asgore said "let me see you my child." Sans and Pearl were a bit worry but Steven slowly went up to Asgore. Asgore took a good long look at Steven then said, "I see the resemblance of Rose." Sans then spoke up with his blue flames began to die down and slowly disappearing making Pearl relax a little. "He also has Rose's gem to prove that he's a half gem." Asgore look at Steven with questionable expression. Steven lift his shirt to show his pink gem on his stomach. Asgore eyes grew wide and said "I now see that you are indeed Rose's son. I would never want to harm a son of my dearest friend." Sans and Pearl both sigh in relief to hear that. Pearl put her blue spear back into her gem and walk up beside Steven. Asgore saw Pearl and ask "are you a friend of Rose's?" Pearl nods saying "I was her closest friend. I use to fight aside with her." Asgore smiled saying "aw yes… you must be Pearl. I heard so much of you." Pearl smiled at Asgore.

Asgore gave a huge sigh of sadness saying "I'm sure you two are here to get home. Since you both aren't monsters. You two can leave." Steven said "but… we want to help all the monsters to go free." Asgore turn to Sans and Sans only shrugs. Asgore turn to Steven saying "I'm afraid you may not. You see only the seven human souls can help us break the barrier." Steven shook his head saying "there has to be another way!" Asgore could see that Steven is so Determined to free all the monsters from the Underground. Asgore smiled saying "you are a determined child. Just like your mother wanting to help." Asgore look at Pearl with a small smile saying "you must really miss her as much as I do." Pearl lower her head and tears began to flow out of her eyes as she nods slowly.

All of sudden a vine quickly wrap Asgore up and soon crush him to death. Pearl pull out her spear from her gem and step in front of Steven. Sans ran beside Pearl as his blue flames return in his right eye socket. Soon Asgore soul was shown and the vine that crush Asgore had got a hold of the soul and broke the soul. Steven was heartbroken to see what happen to Asgore. Pearl narrow her eyes to finally see who's vine belong to. Pearl said softly "Flowey, I should have known." Flowey show his evil face in front of the three saying deeply tone, "you were all foolish. Thanks to all of you I finally got his soul along with the six humans souls." Flowey shown all the six different color souls floating around in his vines. Sans growl ask "so you think that taking the souls would make you powerful?"

Flowey laugh saying "yes, but mostly what I want is to be a god of this world." Flowey said in a more deeper tone "first of all I'll take all three of you with me." Sans growl saying in his deeper tone, "over my dead bone body. You stupid flower."


	23. Chapter 23

Flowey began to laugh evilly that soon Flowey began to change into a huge TV monster with big deadly vines began to toss and turn around in the room. Flowey's head was a big TV screen showing his face except his eyes are red. Steven mouth went wide open as he slid behind Pearl's legs. Pearl keeping her arms out in front of Steven wasn't too surprise but she was a bit nervous. Sans kept his focus not showing any signs of surprised or shocked. He might have been surprised to see Flowey turn into a huge monster but he definitely didn't show it. Flowey ask with a child tone, "what do you think of me now? Are you scared?" Sans huffs saying "heck no! This is getting interesting that's for sure." Flowey laughs then ask in a deep tone, "what you gonna do about that smiley trash bag?" Sans grin widened as he closed his eyes sockets.

"Heh… I'll tell you" said Sans, "the birds are singing and the flowers are blooming and on days like these, well… flowers like you should be burning in hell!" Sans lift his right arm up and soon a white goat like face appear and as Sans made it open it's mouth a big blue blaster shot right towards Flowey. Flowey huffed saying "I see your think your so smart, let's see how smart you can really be." Flowey use his big vine and try to smack Sans with the vine but once Flowey lift his vine expecting to see Sans lying dead, Sans was nowhere to be found. That is till Flowey felt pain on his vine, he look to see a blue bone at least partly cut through the vine. Flowey turn to see Sans ready to use another one of his blasters. Pearl knew that she had to help Sans to fight Flowey.

She made Steven stay back and she ran to pull out her spear towards Flowey. Flowey turn in time to see Pearl ready to strike Flowey. Flowey laugh as he use his vine to hit Pearl and cause her to fall. Sans ran to Pearl side asking her if she's okay. Pearl look at Sans for a moment then turn to see Steven staying back but had a worried look on his face. Pearl nods as she stumble to stand up, Sans of course help her up. Flowey smiled saying "aw… what a adorable couple? How pathetic!" Sans growl as he use his blasters at Flowey again but Flowey dodge the hit. Pearl stood up tall and ready to attack but Sans stopped her. "Let's fight him together" said Sans. Pearl look at Flowey for a second then back at Sans and nods in understanding. The two of them attack Flowey with all their might. Pearl then pull out another spear from her gem and use two spears at Flowey. Sans was a bit surprised of how well Pearl was using with the two spears.

The battle went on for quite a while till suddenly Flowey use his pellets and strike at Pearl causing her to lose her balance. Sans and Steven both cried, "Pearl!" Sans ran to Pearl with Steven ran to Pearl's side. Flowey laugh saying "that gem thinks that she could beat the alternate me. Ha, I'm now a god with these six souls I can break the barrier and destroy humanity. I only need one more soul." Sans was now furious and wanted to kill that stupid monster once and for all. Just then Sans began to see six colorful souls began to swirl around him. Flowey eyes widened and asked "wait, what are you souls doing?" Even Steven was kinda shock to see the six souls began to lift Sans off of the ground.

The yellow soul said to Flowey, "we won't let you win, Flowey. We'll all stop you even if we have to help them." Then the dark blue soul respond, "we were hidden away for a while till now with Steven and the Crystal Gem had fallen down, we don't need to." Then the orange soul answer, "we will help anyway we can. Starting with this skeleton." Sans thanked the six souls as they help him use his power to defeat Flowey. Flowey could see all the souls using their powers along with Sans to make him weak. "No" cried Flowey, "I have to win this battle. Darn you smiley trash bag. I'd get you for this!" Soon the whole light was shown in the room with Steven closing his eyes. Once the light dim down, Steven open his eyes and to his surprise to see Asgore standing right beside Sans and the six souls. "How?" Steven didn't know what had just happen. He was too shock to understand.

Just then he turn to see Pearl waking up. Steven smiled cried "Pearl, you woke up!" Pearl shook her head asking "what just happen?" Steven scratch his head saying "I kinda don't really know." Sans and Asgore walk towards Steven and Pearl. Sans reply when he saw Pearl woke up, "aw gee… thought lost you there for a moment." Pearl said "I'm okay the last thing I remember that we were fighting with Flowey." Sans nods saying "yeah, uh… it's kinda a long story there." Sans help Pearl up and then help Steven up as well. Asgore thank Sans for saving him and then apologize to the souls for doing what he did to them. Pearl was shocked to hear the souls were able to speak. Just then they heard running footsteps coming into the room. Steven turn to see Papyrus and Undyne came up to them with worry expression on their faces. Papyrus asked, "what happen? Brother, human, aw… are you three okay?" Sans nods saying "yup, just had a bit of a flower fight." Papyrus huff an irritation.

Undyne saw that the six souls were released and free from the jars. Asgore saw Undyne question look and said "tell you later, Undyne." Very soon two more came over which is Alphys and Toriel. Steven ask when he saw Toriel, "how did you get here, Toriel?" Toriel smiled saying "I decided to leave the Ruins and hope that you two are fine." Steven nods as he look up at Pearl, Pearl too smiled as she rub Steven's hair. As everyone was reuniting with one another very soon long vines wrap at least almost everyone but Steven. Steven was shock when he saw everyone wrap in vines all trying to get out. Soon the familiar same laughter was heard.

Steven look ahead to see Flowey (as his normal flower self) has his dark and creepy face expression looking at him. "You didn't think that I would give up that easily, did ya? Ha, I thought about this and decide to take these monster and your little friend's soul to fight you instead." Steven asked "what…" but before he could ask further more, that's when Flowey use his vines to cover everyone and soon bright rainbow lights were all over the place. Steven look up to see a male goat that reminded him of Toriel and Asgore except wearing a long black robe with the same symbol as Toriel's on it. The goat said with a smile "I Asriel Dreemurr shall end this once and for all. Come on now let's fight." Steven saw that Asriel was using his fireball to hit him. Steven dodge each fireball attack. Steven yelled, "Please, I don't want to fight you anymore!" Asriel heard but didn't want to stop. Asriel respond, "All I want is to bring my best friend back and take over this world." Steven ask "what do you mean? Who is this friend of yours?" Asriel didn't answer.

Steven reach his hand out for Asriel to touch. Asriel saw that Steven was showing his Mercy to him. "What? What are you doing?" Steven respond, "please Asriel, let me help you. Maybe there's a way to bring you friend back." Asriel look away and said "there's nothing you can do about it. Their dead. I nor you can bring them back." Steven felt sad for Asriel and said "maybe there will be a way." Asriel turn to Steven and asked, "How, what can you do to help me? Can't you see that this is your end?" Steven shook his head saying "When I fell here I was scared and confused but now I understand. I want to help anyone including you to be free." Asriel laughs saying "I… I guess you sound like someone I knew of. My friend told me the same thing when they fell down here. We both try to reason with the humans but there was no way." Steven hold his hand out wider and said "Asriel, let me help you. Please, there has to be another way. I'll use all my Determination to help."


	24. Chapter 24

Asriel look at Steven for a moment and he soon vanish making the whole room go black. Steven looks around till a image appear in front of him. Almost like a TV show. Steven watch when he heard Asriel's child tone's voice began to speak. "Long ago monsters and humans use to live in harmony till one day a war broke out that soon us monsters were trap in the Underground without any reasons." Steven saw the image began to change to a black and white screen scene of a young child wearing a striped sweatshirt and long pants running up to Mt. Ebott. There the child went inside the cave and soon fell into the dark hole where he and Pearl fell into. Then the image change to see the child lying on the patch of flowers. Steven saw a young goat boy with the same exact sweatshirt and pants walk up to the child. Steven had guessed that the goat boy is Asriel.

Asriel took the child to his parents home where the human child is adopted by Toriel and Asgore. Soon the image shown a family photo of Asriel, Asriel's parents, and the human child holding bunch of flowers in their hands. Steven saw that this kid's bangs were covering their eyes. Then things changed again where Steven saw Asriel was by the child's bed crying. Steven knew that the child was dying by the way it looks. Soon the image switch to reveal Asriel sitting on the bed of flowers with and gravestone carve a name "Chara" on it. Soon a red soul was flown in front of Asriel as he grab the soul and dissolve it making him to be a full grown goat. Asriel made it past the barrier and made it into the small village of where the humans lives.

As Asriel was walking by the village there the humans attack Asriel with all their might. Asriel was badly wounded but yet had not show any sign of hating the humans. Asriel walk back to the castle and soon fell on the pile of flowers in front of his parents both were in horror to see their son hurt. Soon Asriel was turn into dust holding a yellow flower in his hand before completely turn into dust. The image dissolve as Steven felt himself hit the ground a bit hard. Steven look up to see the child of Asriel standing in front of him. Steven knew that this was the real and actual look of Asriel. Asriel shirt is green with one yellow stripe around the shirt and brown leather pants. Asriel smiled a little at Steven but then frowns saying "I'm so sorry. I thought that I could bring Chara back to me. But I can't. I see that now." Asriel began to get tear up as he step a little closer to Steven.

"I understand if you don't forgive me. I don't deserve you Mercy. I tried to kill you and then try to take not only my parents but to all your friend's soul. I thought maybe I could change thing and try to set things right. But I see that you can do it." Steven saw Asriel turning away from him and knelt down and began to cry. Steven smiled as he got up and walk over to Asriel. Steven held his hand out and began to sing.

 _I know it's hard to believe that you may not leave, but my friend that's why I'm here._

 _To know what you've been through so let me just ease your pain._

 _Let me try to Save you._

 _It's not fair to be alone, not what happened before._

 _I'll keep trying to reach out, I'm never leaving you._

 _Determination feuds me, to keep trying to save you!_

Asriel look up and began to shake his head as he too started to sing trying to hold back his tears.

 _Please, leave me be._

 _Say goodbye._

 _You can't help so please just leave._

 _No one came or heard my call why must you stay here with me._

 _I don't deserve you Mercy._

 _You're battles won so please go with your friends and family._

Steven knew that he had to somehow help so with his Determination he kept on singing trying to help Asriel.

 _It's clear to me that you need my help._

 _I'd keep reaching out to keep on trying to save you._

 _I know you are scared that you'd think I won't forgive you._

 _But that my friend is not true._

 _I'd forgive you always, it's now making sense._

 _I know why you done as you did._

 _You aren't the bad guy._

 _I use my Determination to help you any way I can._

Asriel can see that Steven is showing Mercy to him and forgave him of all the thing he done to them. Asriel ran to Steven and hugged him as he finish the song.

 _Stay with me please don't leave._

 _You're the last light that I'll see._

Steven held Asriel close to him. Steven began to cry as well knowing that Asriel needs his care. One the two boys let go. Asriel look at Steven saying, "I'd free the souls of your friends and my parents. I can't be here much longer now that I've no soul to keep me here. Listen Steven, can you promise me something?" Steven nods as Asriel continue, "can you and Pearl please keep all the monsters and my parents safe and happy for me. I'd be happy too to know that they are living happily on the surface." Steven nods saying "I promise Asriel. Wait, what do you mean happily living on the surface?" Asriel smiled saying "I broke the barrier when you watch me and Chara's story. Now you and Pearl can help the monster go up on the surface and be free once again." Steven look at Asriel and asked "what about you? Aren't you coming?" Asriel only shook his head.

"No" he reply, "I have to go back to being a flower again. Once I do I won't have any feelings anymore. Don't worry I'd be fine staying down here by myself." Steven hugged Asriel once again saying "I'd find a way someday to help you, Asriel. I promise." Asriel started to tear up, he look at Steven for a moment before he wrap his arms around Steven to hug again. Once the two let go Asriel look at Steven saying "you know that you are only sleeping and your soul is with me. They're waiting for you to wake up, Steven. Goodbye Steven."

Steven began to open his eyes to see that he is surrounded by everyone he knew. Pearl ask in concerned, "Steven, are you okay? Are you sick or anything?" Steven shook his head as he sat up to see Papyrus and Sans next to Pearl, Alphys and Undyne side by side behind Papyrus, Steven turn to see Toriel and Asgore on the other side of him. Toriel said with a sigh of relief, "it's good to see you well, my child." Sans nods saying "yeah, Paps was bouging his eyes sockets thinking that you were dead." Papyrus yell "I was not! I had something in my eyes sockets!" Undyne roll her eyes saying "yeah, sure you were." Pearl hugged Steven tight saying "don't scare us like that again." Steven smiled as he received the hug back. Asgore then spoke up saying, "I don't know how you did it but the barrier has broke and we are now free to go. But we let either you or Pearl lead the way."

Steven look up at Pearl and ask "Pearl, would you do the honors leading us out of here?" Pearl was surprised that Steven was giving her the offer to lead them out. Yet she smiled as she answer with a nod, "of course I can." Alphys said "I...I wonder w...what it's going to b…be like." Pearl help Steven up and look at everyone before she began to walk ahead with Steven and Sans side by side with her. The others began to follow. Sans look at Steven and said using his magic so nobody can hear but Steven, "great job kid, I guess you really had prove yourself." Steven smiled and nods his head as if saying "thanks Sans." Sans knew what Steven was saying and said "no problem kid."

All of them began to walk through the barrier and see the sun light on the other side of the barrier. Pearl smiled as she led the way out. She knew now that she and Steven are close of going back home now.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note:**_ _ **So close to the end! Anyways I'm so happy for all your supports through out this story Thank You! I just want to say a couple things about this chapter. One I wanted to say that the song I randomly use the song "His Theme" from Undertale of course. Thought to bring out Asriel's and Steven's both character trait here. Second I kinda enjoy doing this chapter. Though it's so sad that Asriel couldn't go to the surface with the others. I do kinda feel bad for Asriel. That's all to say. There is only one more chapter to go before it's all complete. Thanks again for all your support.**_


	25. Chapter 25

Once out of the barrier they all found themselves back up on Mt. Ebott. Papyrus gasp in excitement seeing how wonderful it was on the surface. Most of all he likes seeing the sun rising. Asgore looked at Toriel then at Pearl saying "golly, I forgot how great it is to be on the surface once again." Pearl nods saying "I felt the same way when I came to Earth." Asgore nods as he turn to Alphys and Undyne to go down there to speak with the other humans to at least make peace. Toriel look down at Steven saying "it's really is a nice view from here." Steven nods saying "it's sure is." Toriel smiled saying "I know you probably excited to be back home with your family and friends." Steven nods saying "yeah, I'm sure they are all missing us." Toriel then went away from Steven to join Asgore, Alphys, and Undyne.

Steven turn to see that Sans was now talking to Pearl. Papyrus walk over to Steven asking "do you think my brother likes your friend, human?" Steven nods saying "I think so. I don't know if Pearl knows that or not. I think they would make good couples." Papyrus nods saying "I do agree with you there human, I'm just glad to see my brother had finally found someone that he's happy with." Steven smiled as they both waited for Pearl and Sans to join them. Pearl and Sans came over and Pearl took Steven's hand and turn to face the skeleton brothers. "It was nice meeting all of you. We should get heading back home." Sans nods saying "yup, we're just go ahead and build ourselves a new home. If ya wanna, you two can come by to visit us anytime you want." Pearl and Steven both nodded.

Pearl and Steven watch Papyrus running off dragging Sans behind him. Causing poor Sans to try not get sick by all the dragging. Pearl giggles before she and Steven went to find the Warp Pad. Once they found the Warp Pad, Pearl and Steven got on it and in a blue flash were gone.

For over a month the monsters were finally settling into their new homes. All the monsters (except Flowey of course) had all came up to the surface and were enjoying their time being with the humans. They all had live in their normal life as they did back in the Underground except this time they are working with the humans.

One day after a whole month, Pearl and Steven had return back to Mt. Ebott. This time they had Garnet and Amethyst with them. Steven was so excited to introduce all the monsters he and Pearl encounter to Garnet and Amethyst. Steven said as they made down the mountain and toward the town. "I know you guys are going to really like them. Trust me." Once they got to the town, Steven saw Asgore watering his flowers in front of his yellow and purple house. Steven ran up saying "hello, it's me Steven." Asgore look up to see Steven and Pearl but shock to see Garnet and Amethyst. "Oh hello again, are these two the other Crystal Gems?" Steven nods saying "yup, they are." Garnet gave a smile saying "hello you must be Asgore." Asgore nods saying "indeed I am."

Asgore then said, "things been going well between me and Toriel that we got back together again." Steven gasp saying "that is so great to hear." Asgore laughs saying "indeed also we have someone we want you to meet. Me and my wife took her in as our own." All four gems look at each other a bit confused. Asgore open the door and call out, "Tori, my dear. Bring our new child with you. We have company." Steven asked when Asgore came back, "wait, you adopted a child?" Asgore nods saying "a human child be exact." Steven was excited to meet this new child that Asgore and Toriel both adopted. Toriel came out with a surprised on her face. "Oh my" she exclaimed, "I'm so glad you've return. I see you brought two of your friends with you." Steven nods as he introduce Garnet and Amethyst to Toriel.

Steven happen to look behind Toriel to see an eight or nine year old girl has short brown hair wearing a blue T shirt with three pink stripes, blue shorts, and brown tennis shoes. Steven ask "is that the child you two adopted?" Toriel and Asgore both turn and nods. Toriel smiled seeing the child was too shy to come up to meet their new friends. Toriel said gently "come here my child, do not fear. They are mine and your father's friends." The child look at her mother a moment then slowly approach the gems. Steven was the first to speak, "hi I'm Steven Universe" he then told the other three gems names to the girl then he ask, "what is your name?" The girl look back at her mother who was couraging her to tell her name. The girl look at Steven and answer, "my name is Frisk." Garnet knelt down saying "that's a pretty name you have." Frisk giggled and hugged Garnet.

Pearl look at Asgore saying "I see that you are all now living happily together." Asgore nods saying "indeed we are. Thank you so much for giving us a better life. Without you we may be still trap in the Underground and never had adopted Frisk to our family." Just then a loud booming voice was heard and as they all turn around, Papyrus pick Steven up and twirl around with Steven up in the air in Papyrus' hands. Once Papyrus place Steven down he look at Garnet and Amethyst with curious. Steven explain to Papyrus that Garnet and Amethyst are his friends. Papyrus gasp and began to shake Garnet and Amethyst hands. Pearl look over to see Sans walking up to her. Pearl smiled saying "it's nice to meet you again, Sans." Sans nods saying "you too Pearl. It's been awhile since ya know step into the same shoe line." Pearl rolls her eyes saying "you still got it in you." Sans wink saying "you know me I am the master of puns."

Steven soon met everyone that he met in the Underground and introduce them all to Garnet and Amethyst. The monsters seems to enjoy the gems very well. Of course Mettaton had to put on a big show for the welcome back of Pearl and Steven and a big show for Garnet and Amethyst. Everyone seems to be living well and in peace. So every month Steven and the gems would go back to meet the monsters to see how things have been doing. One thing for sure that the monsters always made Pearl do her ballets when she, the gems, and Sans go to Grillby. Pearl began to get use to it though times she really don't want to but she knew she had no choice.

So it has been a long journey for Steven and Pearl throughout the Underground. Yet both bring a happy ending for all the monsters. This has certainly an experience for Pearl and Steven to never even forget.

 _ **The End.**_

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note:**_ _ **Finally had finish this story. Whew... this has been the most longest story I'd ever written. Literally! Anyways again thanks for all of your supports of favoring and following also reviewing to the story. Thanks ever so much. Anyways I just wanted to throw in Frisk at the end of the story. I mean it wouldn't be a story if Frisk wasn't in it. Just saying. Well I'd kinda been thinking about doing another crossover like this but with a Sofia the First one. I don't know yet. Right now I'm just happy of how this story turned out. Just the way I planned it to end. That's all so thank you for reading!**_


End file.
